Directum
by Dra. Beckett
Summary: Castle imagina un universo paralelo donde ambos, Beckett y él, son abogados. ¿Cómo será su relación? Inspirado, y mucho, en la serie. La esencia de los personajes se mantiene excepto en Alexis. CAPÍTULO 9 - Caliente, caliente...
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

- Si no hubieras sido policía... Ahora serías abogada, ¿no? -Castle jugaba con una pequeña pelota. Estaba sentado junto a Beckett en su escritorio. Era de noche y apuraban, bueno, Beckett apuraba las últimas horas del día.  
- Sí... -Beckett levantó la vista del papeleo que estaba haciendo- ¿Por qué?  
- Bueno... -se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa- Si yo no hubiera sido escritor, también hubiera acabado de abogado.  
- Oh, espera -se reclinó sobre la silla- No empieces.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Vas a empezar a imaginártelo. Tú y yo, como abogados.  
- A lo mejor ya he empezado...  
- No quiero oirlo -volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Notaba los ojos de Castle clavados sobre ella. Luego la pelotita apareció entre los papeles- No.  
- Kate Beckett.. No, mejor empezar con Katherine Beckett, sí -se aclaró la voz- Katherine Beckett, abogada de Nueva York. Uno setenta y cinco de estatura, enfundada  
en unos ajustados pantalones negros, camisa blanca, dejando claro que su sujetador...  
- ¡Castle!  
- ¿Qué? Solo estoy poniendo en escena al personaje.  
- Estás fantaseando conmigo.  
- Eso ya lo hago sin necesidad de imaginarte como abagada.  
-¿Debería sentirme halagada?  
- Está bien -se levantó- Sé que te quedas con las ganas.  
- Hasta mañana, Castle -levantó una mano, despidiéndose de él.  
- No hay un mañana para la abogada Beckett, hay un juicio final -rió malevolamente. Beckett le lanzó la pelota de goma.  
- Eso te pega, te imaginaré lanzando pelotitas al resto de letrados...-salió de allí con una sonrisa y la mente imaginando un mundo paralelo...

***

Nueva York tenía una estraña manera de despertar y era que nunca despertaba porque la ciudad nunca dormía. Ella acababa de salir a la calle, vestida con un shorts para correr, un top negro y unas zapatillas deportivas. No podía faltar el iPod. Se puso los cascos y Rip It Up de Jet comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Cruzó la calle y ya estaba en Central Park. No podía quejarse de vivir en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan. Entró en el parque y comenzó a correr a buen ritmo desde el primer momento. Le encantaba esa sensación: buena música por la mañana, deporte y el aire que se respiraba en Central Park a esas horas. En su camino se cruzó con varios corredores y dos de ellos no dudaron en echar la vista atrás para volver a mirarla. Tenía un buen cuerpo y era guapa, armas que utilizaba también para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Una hora más tarde volvía a su apartamento donde se encontró con su pareja ya despierta en medio de la cocina, haciendo el desayuno.

- Mmmm, has preparado zumo -se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un breve beso.  
- ¿Qué tal la carrera?  
- Perfecta -se bebió el zumo de un solo trago- Voy a prepararme, hoy empieza el juicio contra el señor McKeyn.

Se tomó su tiempo, tan solo vivía a unas calles del buffet de abogados donde trabajaba. Cuando estuvo lista, vestida con un traje negro, una blusa verde esmeralda que le sentaba de maravilla, y la melena suelta con ligeras ondulaciones, salió directa a trabajar.

- Buenos días, jefa -saludó una atractiva mujer morena.- Tienes una hora y media antes de que empiece el juicio.  
- Buenos días Lanie -cogió los archivos que su amiga y secretaria personal le tendió.- ¿Ha llegado ya Esposito?  
- Sí, está en tu despacho ultimando algunos apuntes del caso... -ella sabía que Lanie había llegado con Esposito aquella mañana. No escondían su relación pero querían llevarla fuera del trabajo. Era un buffet pequeño pero era uno de los mejores de la ciudad.  
- ¿Y mis padres? -miró hacía una puerta que estaba cerrada.  
- Al parecer su caso se ha complicado un poco y lo están discutiendo -Lanie se sentó en su mesa, que estaba frente al despacho de...  
- Beckett -Espósito salió del despacho.- Tienes una llamada.  
- ¿A estás horas? -miró su reloj.- Dile que espere, tengo que...  
- Es Alex -Beckett levantó la vista al techo sabiendo de quién se trataba.  
- Ese hombre no te deja en paz, nena -Lanie dijo eso de manera desinteresada pero con intención.  
- Preparar todo, nos vamos en cuanto acabe de hablar con él.

Fue hacia su despacho, cerró la puerta. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón de cuero marrón y cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Ahora te haces llamar Alex? -fue lo primero que dijo.  
- Bueno... tú puedes llamarme como quieras -Beckett sabía que él estaba sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- ¿Te levantas siempre con ese humor? -él quería jugar. Pero ella solo deseaba acabar cuanto antes.  
- ¿Siempre tratas así a los otros abogados?  
- ¿Y tú eres tan fría con los hombres?  
- Venga ya, te voy a colgar...  
- Vale, vale -río.- Solo quería saber si te unes a la apuesta...  
- ¿Apuesta? -Beckett no entedía nada.  
- Ui... ¿no te ha dicho nada Javi? Cien dólares para quién gane este juicio -su voz tenía ese tono divertido y juguetón.  
- ¿Así te tomas la justicia? ¿Con dinero de por medio? -estaba poniéndose furiosa.- Déjame que le diga una cosa, señor Rodgers, mi trabajo es descubrir la verdad y si esa verdad me lleva a sacarte cien dólares y destruir tu estúpido ego, trato hecho -y le colgó.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Le encantaba volver loca a esa mujer, pensó Rodgers tras colgar el teléfono. Hacía un mes que la había conocido en persona cuando empezaron con este caso entre el señor McKein, al que ella defendía, y la señora McKein, su cliente. El caso era sencillo: su cliente, en vísperas a un posible divorcio, había contratado a una panda de matones para dar un pequeño escarmiento a su marido y ya de paso, robarle unas cuantas obras de arte que su marido quería vender y así impedir que ella se las quedara. Hoy era la última oportunidad de conseguir su propósito.  
Rodgers quería hacer ver al juez, Victoria Gates, que se trataba de algo personal y pasional, y que no merecía la pena que su cliente pasara unos meses en prisión. Pero ahí aparecía la bella Katherine Beckett, dispuesta a hacer lo posible porque su cliente fuera económicamente compensado y además, su mujer cumpliera esos meses de prisión sin excepciones. Una mujer dura, volvió a pensar, pero tremendamente sexy cuando luchaba por algo. Antes de este caso, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, siempre la había visto en alguna fiesta o oído hablar de ella en la prensa o por amigos. No podía negarlo, aquella mujer tenía algo que le hechizaba, era distinta a las mujeres con las que solía tener una relación. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho.

- Adelante -quitó los pies del escritorio y se arregló la chaqueta.  
- Tienes una hora -informó una mujer bajita y rubia. Rodgers se levantó y fue hacía el espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes del despacho.  
- ¿Qué tal estoy? -se atusó el pelo y se colocó bien la corbata azul. Vestía un traje azul oscuro y camisa blanca, completamente a medida.  
- Perfecto, como siempre -respondió con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Listo? -ahora era un hombre de ojos azules quién entraba por la puerta.  
- Ryan, ¿adivina quién ha aceptado la apuesta? -levantó las cejas acompañado de una pícara sonrisa.  
- ¿Has conseguido que Beckett acepte? -quiso saber sorprendido.  
- ¿Qué apuesta? -la mujer miraba malamente a Ryan.  
- Oh, Jenny, te la explicaré en casa...

Salieron del despacho, ambos preparados y con el maletín en mano. Rodgers levantó la mano, a modo de despedida cuando pasaron por una puerta abierta.

- Gana esa maldita apuesta Rodgers -dijo una voz que provenía de dentro.  
- No lo dudes Roy.

Y marcharon directos al Tribunal Civil de la ciudad de NY.

***

- Javi, voy a por un café, ¿quieres uno?

Beckett, Javi y el señor McKein estaban fuera, esperando que acabara el juicio de dentro para poder poner comienzo y final al suyo. Quedaba solo media hora.

- ¿Esos periodistas de fuera van a estar esperando hasta que salgamos?  
- Bienvenido a mi mundo -dijo McKein tristemente. Si algo tenía el cliente de Beckett, era mucho dinero y una gran fama entre la prensa del corazón. Poseía una de las empresas de asesoría más importantes de la ciudad y era muy conocido por sus romances con jóvenes modelos. No le extrañaba que fuera a divorciarse.  
- No se preocupe, pronto acabaremos con esto. Enseguida vuelvo.

Beckett les dejó solos y fue en busca de una buena taza de café. Era un pequeño ritual que practicaba en cada juicio, y que le había traído bastante suerte. Era considerada una de las mejores abogadas, por no decir la mejor entre las de su sexo. Se había ganado su reputación con tan solo veinticinco años (ahora tenía 30), con un porcentaje de 90 por ciento en casos ganados. Había aparecido varias veces en revistas de moda, siendo elegida por muchos como una de las mujeres más elegantes de la ciudad. La vida sentimental también era exitosa. Tenía una relación con un joven cirujano cardíaco, Josh. La vida le iba estupendamente, aunque ese último mes había perdido los nervios varias veces por cierta persona: Richard Rodgers, su opuesto masculino, un gigoló y un tío cuyo ego tapaba cualquier rastro de humildad. Lo odiaba, quería quitárselo de en medio cuanto antes.

- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí -una voz llena de ironía hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Acababa de entrar en la pequeña cafetería que tenía el tribunal y ahí estaba él, sentado en la barra con una taza en la mano. Se sentó a su lado, aquel hombre no la intimidaría más.

- Rick... ¿nervioso? -le sonrío sensualmente. Jugaría con él antes.  
- ¿Yo? Ja -miró aquella perfecta sonrisa un breve segundo.- doble ja.  
- Noto un breve tartamudeo en tu voz. Será mejor que lo escondas si no quieres que Gates vuelva a utilizarlo en tu contra -ahí le había tocado.  
- ¿Gates? Esa mujer no sé que tiene contra mí -tomó un sorbo de su café y lo dejó. Beckett pidió uno.- Es curioso, porque todas las mujeres caen a mis encantos.  
- Hay mujeres que tienen cerebro, ¿sabes? -aquel hombre era un machista.  
- Lo sé -le guiñó un ojo.- Y no me importaría averiguar qué clase de mujer eres tú -murmuró.  
- En tus sueños.  
- Buena suerte, señorita Beckett -se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Beckett se encontró mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

***

- ¡Orden, por favor, orden! -la juez, Victoria Gates, golpeó varias veces con el mazo.

El juicio echaba ascuas. Beckett y Rodgers se habían levantado de sus respectivos asientos y se enfrentaban verbalmente en medio de la sala.

- Señoría, por favor, mi cliente fue amenazado y amordazado. Cinco meses de cárcel para la señora McKein es justo -Beckett estaba cabreada. Rodgers no dejaba de interrumpirla cada vez que ella quería exponer sus argumentos.  
- Ella simplemente contrató a unos matones. Una sanción económica es lo justo -contestó Rodgers.- Quiero que mi cliente suba al estrado.  
- ¿Otra vez?  
- Denegado, señor Rodgers -los miró a ambos, pensativa. Llevaban casi una hora y no le habían proporcionado ninguna prueba nueva.- Voy a dar mi sentencia, asi que por favor, siéntense.  
- Señoría -fue Beckett quién habló.- Tengo algo que demuestra que la señora McKein estuvo presente y que confirmaría las palabras de mi cliente.  
- Adelante -permitió.

Beckett fue hacia su bolsó y sacó una pequeño CD. Rodgers se fijó en otro objeto que contenía su bolso. Sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que el juicio lo tenía perdido. En otra situación estaría furioso, pero aquella mujer era realmente buena y estaba disfrutando. Y ahora más que había descubierto un pequeño secreto de aquella abogada.  
Unos minutos más tarde, la pantalla del juzgado mostraba un video de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de los señores McKein. Nunca antes esa prueba había salido a la luz. Rodgers se preguntó dónde la había conseguido.  
La imagen dejaba ver al señor McKein amordazado, rodeado de la panda de matones y voilá, tal y como había dicho el señor McKein: "Victoria estuvo allí. Tenía los ojos vendados pero tengo buen olfato y noté su perfume. Incluso su risa. Luego sentí un puño que golpeaba mi cara, pero el golpe fue más delicado que el resto... Era ella, estoy seguro". Y aquel video lo confirmaba.

- Creo que no hay más que decir o ver -fueron las palabras de Gates una vez que la pantalla se volvió negra.

***

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en sacar la cinta? -Esposito y Beckett bajaban las escaleras del edificio del Tribunal. Habían ganado y sabía a gloria.  
- Quería hacer sufrir a Rodgers.  
- Pues no sé si lo has conseguido -hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que mirara en su dirección- Sonriente a pesar de haber perdido el juicio.  
- Eso es porque está rodeado de periodistas -se puso las gafas de sol.

Su cliente, el señor McKein, la había abrazado agradecido una vez conocida la sentencia. Y ahora estaba perdido, rodeado de prensa sensacionalista, dando detalles del juicio, al que ella había respondido brevemente: "Todo ha salido según lo esperado" y había conseguido esquivar el resto de preguntas de aquellos periodistas.

- ¡Hey, Javi!- Ryan, el abogado compañero de Rodgers, llegó hasta ellos.- Los 100 pavos.  
- Vaya pane que os ha dado aquí mi jefa -Espo los cogió, oliéndolos, queriendo provocar a Ryan. Habían sido grandes amigos en la universidad, y aún lo seguían siendo, salvo que sus caminos en el trabajo se habían separado, yendo a acabar junto a los dos mejores abogados de la ciudad, respectivamente.  
- Rodgers lo sabía -se encogió de hombros.- Y quiere invitarnos a todos a tomar algo esta noche.  
- Cuenta conmigo, hermano -aceptó Esposito.- ¿Beckett?  
- Creo que dejaré que sea algo de hombres - le tenió una mano a Ryan.- Un placer.  
- Igualmente.  
- Te veo mañana, Javi.

Y dejó que los dos amigos continuaran charlando. Llegó a la acera y levantó la mano, intentando coger un taxi.

- Ni siquiera te has despedido de mi -dijo una voz detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia él. Rodgers se veía reflejado en aquellas gafas de sol negras, sin una pista de lo que aquellos ojos ocultos estarían diciéndole en aquel momento.  
- Adiós, Rodgers -fue concisa. Y tal y como había hecho con Ryan, le tendió la mano.  
- ¿Así, sin más? -aceptó su mano, pero no la soltó.  
- ¿Qué más quieres? No pienso besarte.  
- Qué pena, hubiera estado bien -fingió falsa tristeza. Beckett se mordió el labio, y se acercó a él.  
- No tienes ni idea -le susurró al oído. Pero él seguía sin soltarle la mano.

Se quedaron ahí unos minutos. Rodgers analizando lo que acababa de decirle. Antes de dejarla marchar tenía que preguntarle algo y por qué no, volver a intentarlo. Beckett comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Vas a soltarme la mano?  
- No sabía que leyeras a Richard Castle -ella se preguntó cómo lo sabría. Y al parecer el lo notó en su expresión.- Antes, en el juicio, me fijé cuando sacaste la cinta y lo vi en tu bolso.  
- Me gustan sus libros, ¿por qué? -no sabía a qué venía aquello.  
- Nada, solo que me sorprendió.  
- Es un escritor muy conocido.  
- Y misterioso -añadió él.- Es sorprendente como alguien, a quien nadie ha visto, puede llegar tan lejos.  
- Ya, dicen que es solo una voz detrás de un teléfono -enarcó una ceja.- ¿Me estás reteniendo aquí porque quieres hablar de literatura?  
- No, quiero que aceptes la invitación de antes.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Prometo dejarte en paz.

Beckett pensó sus palabras.

- De acuerdo, y luego desapareces. Podrías aprender de Richard Castle.  
- Oh, yo soy más como Batman. De hecho, soy batman -puso cara sería. Beckett soltó una carcajada.  
- La mano, por favor.

Con un gesto elegante, Rodgers se la llevó a los labios y la besó antes de soltarla.

- A las nueve en el club Salgamundi.

Beckett no dijo nada y volvió a enfrentarse al tráfico para coger un taxi que no tardó en aparecer. "Aquella mujer leía a Richard Castle -pensó Rodgers mientras veía cómo desaparecía". Sonrió: leía sus libros.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

Kate Beckett aún sentía los labios de Rick Rodgers sobre su mano. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Odiaba lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella y la manera en la que la ponía de los nervios. Aún no sabía cómo había accedido a ir esta noche.

- ¿Qué restaurante me ha dicho, señorita? –el taxista la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- The Pierre, al lado de Central Park.

El hombre no tardó en encontrar el sitio y en unos minutos Beckett bajaba del taxi, preparada para encontrarse con su madre para comer. Johanna Beckett la esperaba en una de las mesas del salón del restaurante. Levantó la mano en cuanto vio a su hija.

- No sueles retrasarte –comentó cuando Beckett se sentó en frente de ella, disculpándose por el retraso de unos minutos.  
- Algunos apuntes de última hora sobre el juicio.  
- Ya sé que habéis ganado. Ha salido en las noticias hace un momento –puso una mano sobre la de su hija.- Enhorabuena Bex.  
- Gracias mamá –sonrió y cogió la carta.- ¿Qué has pedido?  
- Algo de pasta. Tu padre me ha dicho que siente no poder estar con nosotras, ya sabes, el caso que llevamos nos está volviendo locos…  
- ¿El de las drogas? –bajó la carta para mirar a su madre.  
- Sí –su expresión cambió a una más alegre.- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo, no, no.

Y así pusieron comienzo a una charla más animada sobre las últimas noticias de Nueva York y cotilleos de los habitantes de la isla de Manhattan. Comieron con tranquilidad, hasta que Beckett recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Cerró los ojos brevemente al leerlo.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Johanna al ver la reacción de su hija ante el mensaje.  
- Rodgers… -respondió de mala gana.  
- ¿El guapo abogado con el que te has enfrentado el último mes? –río.- No sé por qué te has comportado así con él. Es un hombre agradable.  
- ¿Agradable? Es insoportable, egocéntrico, machista, infantil…  
- Y divertido –cortó Johanna.- Conozco a su madre. Coincidí con ella en el teatro un día. Una gran actriz.  
- Sí, seguro que Rodgers es el típico hijo mimado.  
- No puedes decir eso, no le conoces –miró a su hija detenidamente.- Nunca sueles prejuzgar a la gente, no sé por qué a él sí.  
- Mamá, no me ha dejado trabajar tranquilamente este mes. Le conozco –dobló la servilleta perfectamente. Su madre esperaba que continuara.- Es él quien se cree que sabe demasiado, ¿por qué demonios nos envió una máquina de café al despacho?  
- No quedó contento cuando vino al buffet. Y tu padre está encantado con esa máquina. Fue todo un detalle. ¿Qué dice el mensaje? –Kate le enseñó la pantalla del móvil.

_Antes se me olvidó felicitarte por la victoria. Recuérdamelo esta noche cuando nos veamos. Batman._

- ¿Le odias y quedas esta noche con él? –entrecerró los ojos.  
- Vamos todos. Ni en sueños iría con él sola.  
- ¿Y Josh? –su madre cambió de tema. Beckett no sabía a qué se refería.- Lleváis juntos desde hace cuatro años. Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías prometida, o con hijos.  
- Tengo mucho trabajo mama.  
- Me gustaría verte más… relajada. Desde que empezaste no has parado, ¿sabes? Me alegra que salgas esta noche. Podrías aprender de Rodgers.  
- Lo que me faltaba –puso los ojos en blanco. Cogió la mano de su madre.- Estoy bien. Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, ¿vale?  
- ¿Sabías que tiene una hija? –Beckett esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

***

- Señor Rodgers, creo que sabe perfectamente por qué le he llamado.  
- Sí… algo sobre Alexis –se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Estaba en el despacho del director del colegio de su hija. Después de salir del tribunal y hablar con Beckett, había recibido la llamada y ahora estaba ahí.

- Estamos preocupados por ella.  
- ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente?  
- Ha quitado los tornillos a varias sillas de sus compañeros, incluyendo la del profesor. Puede imaginarse las consecuencias.  
- Bueno, esta vez no ha sido tan grave –intentó ocultar una sonrisa orgullosa.  
- ¿Está sonriendo?  
- ¿Yo? No –cogió una pequeña figura del escritorio del director y jugó con ella.- Ya sabe que desde que me divorcié, Alexis lo está pasando bastante mal.  
- Usted debería poner orden en casa –la figurita salió volando por el despacho. Rick cerró los ojos ante el ruido del objeto al deshacerse en pedazos contra el suelo.- O al menos intentarlo.  
- Le prometo que tendremos una charla –se levantó y le tendió una mano al director.  
- Espero que la actitud de su hija cambie –le estrechó la mano.- Le mantendré informado.  
- Lo mismo digo –se dirigió a la puerta.- Oh y… siento lo de la… figurita –añadió señalando el destrozo.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil? –Alexis estaba fuera, de brazos cruzados, esperándole.  
- Oye, yo no te he enseñado a hablar así –la cogió del brazo, para que se levantara y anduviera con él hacia la salida.- Me estoy empezando a preocupar, Alexis.  
- No me digas que no te ha gustado mi idea.  
- Sí –no pudo evitar sonreír- aunque fue mejor la del gimnasio. Sin embargo –se puso serio- creo que va siendo hora de que te des cuenta que estas empezando a tirar tu futuro por la borda.  
- ¿Y tú me lo dices? –Rick la miró, esperando una explicación.- Sé que has perdido el caso y –se acercó a él más, evitando así poder ser oídos.- no has escrito nada en meses.  
- Suenas a tu abuela –paró frente a ella.- Haremos un trato. Yo escribo y gano el siguiente caso, y tú mejoras las notas.  
- Trato hecho –y estrecharon la mano, sellando el pacto.

***

Quedaba una hora para salir hacia el club y Beckett aún no encontraba qué ponerse. Aún seguía con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo. Gimió, desesperada por no encontrar nada.

- ¿Aún sigues así? –Lanie se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.- Llevas media hora buscando un vestido.

Entró, dejando ver el ceñido vestido morado que llevaba y que le sentaba como un guante. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de matrimonio.  
Beckett había invitado a Lanie y Espo a su casa para cenar algo antes de salir y celebrar la victoria en la intimidad. Josh no había podido acompañarlas porque le había surgido una cirugía de urgencia. En cierto modo se alegraba, no quería que hablaran de Rodgers con él delante, la hacía sentir incómoda y no entendía por qué.

- No encuentro el vestido adecuado…  
- ¿Adecuado para volver loco a Richard?  
- ¿De qué hablas? –se giró hacia ella, dejando de remover la ropa del armario.  
- Venga nena, entre vosotros hay una tensión sexual increíble. Puede que tú no lo veas, pero yo sí que lo veo, ¿quieres hablar de ello?  
- No hay nada que hablar –volvió a darle la espalda.  
- Como quieras…  
- Lo encontré –sonrió orgullosa. Lanie le dio el visto bueno con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.  
- Totalmente loco –murmuró desinteresadamente.

***

- ¿Vas a salir?  
- Solo a tomar algo con el equipo.

Richard barajaba ponerse una de las dos corbatas que sostenía en las manos frente al espejo de su habitación. Su madre se acercó por detrás.

- Si solo vas a tomar algo, mejor sin corbata.  
- Gracias madre –le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rodgers llevaba una camisa roja, americana negra y pantalones vaqueros oscuros, terminando con unos zapatos negros con una ligera puntera.  
- ¿Sabes que Alexis se ha ido hoy otra vez, no?  
- No sé qué voy a hacer con ella –su rostro mostraba preocupación.  
- Hablaré con ella.  
- ¿Sabes? Eso no me tranquiliza.  
- Es tal y como tú eras de joven…  
- Lo sé –se movió por el cuarto hasta encontrar el bote de colonia y echarse un poco.  
- ¿Y tú cuándo vas a rehacer tu vida? El otro día conocí a una chica…

Su madre estaba empeñada en ejercer de Celestina. Desde que se había divorciado de Meredith, no dejaba de buscar una futura candidata. Estaba cansada de sus fugaces aventuras con rubias.

- Aunque la abogada esa de la tele… ¿No le has pedido salir ya?  
- Tiene novio.  
- ¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema para ti?  
- Es distinta.  
- Justo lo que te hace falta. Y es preciosa –hubo un breve silencio. Rick guardó el ordenador con el que había estado escribiendo toda la tarde.- Me pregunto si no será con ella con la que has quedado.  
- Está ella, sí, pero también están el resto –le dio un beso a su madre, a modo de despedida. Ella le siguió hasta la puerta de salida.  
- Mira a ver si hay algún hombre para mí en esa fiesta.  
- ¿Si lo busco te irás de mi casa?  
- Richard, a veces me pregunto si hice bien en no darte en adopción.  
- Yo también te quiero madre.

***

El club Salgamundi estaba a rebosar. Había una larga cola para entrar y entre esa multitud, se encontraban Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie y Beckett. La noche del viernes en NY estaba calmada.

- Rick no tardará en llegar –dijo Ryan, excusando a su jefe.

El rugir de un coche hizo que voltearan la cabeza en la dirección donde provenía el sonido. Y allí, frente al club, paró un Ferrari descapotable rojo con Richard Rodgers como conductor. Toda la gente de la cola se quedó mirándolo embobados.

- No me digas que tienes un Ferrari, tío –fue lo primero que dijo Esposito nada más llegar Rodgers hacia ellos.  
- Me lo ha prestado un viejo amigo –miró a las abogadas.- Señoritas, están preciosas –halagó con una atractiva sonrisa en su rostro.

***

- ¿Sabes? Me hubiera sentido halagada por el piropo si cuando dijo "preciosas" no hubiera estado comiéndote a ti con la mirada –susurró Lanie a su amiga Kate.

Beckett llevaba un vestido negro con un gran escote en pico. La tela se ceñía perfectamente a su delgado y atractivo cuerpo. Sabía que estaba increíble y las miradas de los hombres, incluso de mujeres de aquel lugar no decían lo contrario.  
Acababan de entrar cuando Rodgers les dijo que tenía una zona Vip reservada para ellos en una de las terrazas al aire libre que se encontraban en la azotea del edificio. Todos se habían mostrado encantados con aquel detalle del guapo abogado, pero Kate no pudo pensar que aquel hombre le encantaba sentirse el centro de atención.

- Tomy –Rodgers llamó a uno de los camareros una vez que estuvieron sentados en los tres cómodos sofás, dispuestos en círculo y con una pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro - Tráeles a estos chicos uno de tus mejores cócteles.  
- Eso está hecho Rick –el camarero se colocó detrás de la barra y comenzó a hacer maravillas con los licores.  
- Nunca había venido aquí. Es increíble –Jenny se abrazó a Ryan. Ambos compartían un sofá. Lanie y Espo otro y Rodgers y Beckett igual.  
- Siempre que queráis venir, solo tenéis que llamarme –miró a Kate.- Eso también va por ti.  
- Yo también tengo mis lugares para salir, ¿sabes?  
- Qué sorpresa… No sabía que salías a divertirte a menudo, soltabas tu melena al viento…

Beckett se mordió el labio. Rodgers la estaba desafiando y ella no sabía qué contestarle. Pero no hizo falta porque Tomy, el camarero, volvió con seis vistosos cócteles para ellos.  
El grupo comenzó una animada conversación sobre anécdotas de algunos de los juicios a los que se habían enfrentado. Beckett tuvo que admitir para sí que Rodgers era un gran orador y sí, era divertido y ella comenzaba a relajarse. De vez en cuando, notaba alguna mirada por el rabillo del ojo de Lanie, o la mirada atenta de Rick cuando ella hablaba, junto con la del resto. Nunca había sido consciente de la cantidad de veces que podías rozar tu mano con la de otro. Eso o que la mano de Rick era todo un imán.  
La terraza comenzaba a llenarse y la música se hacía más potente por los altavoces.

- ¿Quién se anima a bailar? –Lanie se levantó, con ganas de marcha. Y para que Kate no se escapara, la cogió de la mano, obligando a que se levantara y la acompañara a la pista de baile. El resto del grupo las siguió.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a mover su cuerpo. El alcohol había ayudado a que se desinhibieran un poco. Beckett miró hacia atrás y se encontró que Rodgers, con una ceja ligeramente levantada y la cabeza inclinada a un lado estaba mirándola el culo. Él se dio cuenta que había sido pillado y sorprendentemente, la miró a los ojos y desvió la vista hacia Espo, diciéndole algo. Beckett frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente volvió a seguir el ritmo a sus amigas, perdiéndose entre la multitud.  
Las chicas se divirtieron con algunos pasos de baile y los chicos las imitaban divertidos. Beckett sintió la garganta seca y se dirigió a la barra en busca de un vaso de agua.

- ¿Ya te has cansado? –Rick se puso a su lado en la barra. La había seguido, y por una extraña razón, Beckett sonrió.  
- Solo sedienta –acarició la solapa de la americana de Rodgers. Él se sorprendió por el gesto.- Y quizás algo más… -susurró, acercando su cara a la suya.  
- ¿Sí? –apenas le salía la voz pero sonreía como un tonto.  
- Ni lo sueñes –y le empujó, riéndose.- Dios Rick, qué fácil eres.  
- Creo que yo también tomaré un vaso de agua –estaba serio. Aquella mujer le había engañado completamente. Sacó el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Es de mi madre. Alexis, mi hija, acaba de volver a casa… Y solo tiene quince años –sonó disgustado y preocupado.  
- No sabía que tenías una hija –mintió.  
- Me conoces muy poco, Kate –se bebió de un trago el vaso de agua.- Muy poco.  
Beckett no sabía qué interpretar de esa última frase.  
- Será mejor que me vaya –miró el reloj.- Mañana tenemos que ultimar unos papeles.  
- ¿Un sábado?  
- El deber nunca descansa –se encogió de hombros.  
- Te acompaño, yo también tengo que irme. Alexis, ya sabes.  
- Está bien.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y en poco tiempo estaban en el Ferrari, camino del edificio de apartamentos de Beckett. Rick la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Aquel último mes se había divertido y mucho. Incomprensiblemente, sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al realizar que no volvería a trabajar contra ella.

- Ya hemos llegado –bajó del coche antes de que ella pudiera incluso abrir la puerta, algo que hizo él por ella.  
- Qué caballero –le tendió la mano para ayudar a que saliera.- Bueno… -ya estaban de pie, uno frente al otro.- Creo que aquí nuestros caminos se separan.  
- No tiene por qué. Podríamos ir a cenar algún día, o tomar un helado.  
- ¿Pretendes que sea una de tus conquistas?  
- O yo una de las tuyas –sonrió.- O simplemente amigos… -añadió antes de que pudiera contestar un no.  
- Será mejor que no. Buena suerte en tu próximo juicio, Rodgers –sonrió de medio lado, dispuesta a irse.  
- Oh, espera –Rick cogió algo del coche.- Es un pequeño regalo, como felicitación por haberme ganado en el caso.- Sostenía una pequeña caja rectangular.  
- Vaya… Gracias. Es un gesto muy bonito Rick.  
- Hasta pronto, Kate –para sorpresa de ella, se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a una Katherine Beckett algo perdida después de aquel gesto. Mientras subía por el ascensor, abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver un libro de Richard Castle, el primero para ser exactos. Pasó la tapa y abrió la boca al ver, nada más ni nada menos, que una dedicatoria del mismísimo Castle.

_Kate, podemos elegir el principio y el final de nuestros actos, pero muchas veces nos equivocamos al ponerles final a aquellos que nos asustan.  
Rick Castle_

Beckett se pasó toda la noche pensando en cómo diablos habría conseguido Rodgers aquel libro, y qué querría decir aquella dedicatoria de su escritor preferido. Lo que no sabía, era que su camino volvería a encontrarse con quien quería evitar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Beckett se despertó por el sonido de su móvil. Instintivamente y sin abrir los ojos, llevó la mano a la mesilla de noche. Tiró el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y el reloj de su padre. Gimió perezosamente pero dio con el aparato que la había despertado de su sueño.

- ¿Diga?  
- Buenas días Bex –era su padre.

Se incorporó en la cama en un movimiento rápido. James Beckett, su padre, no solía llamarla a no ser que algo importante hubiera o estuviera pasando.

- Papa, ¿ocurre algo? –alcanzó el reloj que estaba en el suelo como pudo y vio la hora: 8 am. Tampoco era tan pronto para ser un miércoles, pensó.  
- Creo que tengo ante mí al cliente del año.  
- Explícate mejor.  
Su padre siempre hacia lo mismo. No iba al grano. Le encantaba dar un rodeo antes de decirle claramente de qué estaba hablando.  
- Esta mañana he recibido una llamada de – se aclaró la voz.- Atenta: Mauricio Scollari.  
- ¿El magnate? –aquello ya era un motivo para que Kate se levantara de la cama y estuviera expectante para lo que su padre tuviera que decirle.  
- Sí –Beckett oyó el ruido de unas hojas al otro lado. Su padre debería estar buscando algo.- Quiere que tú lleves su caso, aunque establece algunas condiciones…  
- ¿Cuánto? –su padre sabía a lo que se refería.  
- Cinco millones de dólares.  
- Sí –Beckett fue tajante.- Di que sí.

Fue directa al gran ventanal de su habitación. Abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando que la luz de Nueva York iluminara el dormitorio. Al otro lado, Manhattan bullía su particular atasco en las carreteras y las corrientes de personas de un lado para otro. Beckett no tardó en ir hacia el armario.  
Aquel caso era lo que necesitaban en el bufete y más que nada, el dinero. Habían tenido varios problemas financieros los últimos meses a pesar de no dejar de tener clientes. Necesitaban ese dinero y Beckett estaría dispuesta a conseguirlo para salvar lo que habían construido sus padres.

- Estaré allí en veinte minutos.  
- Cariño, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho? –había estado tan absorta en la gran noticia que había dejado de escuchar a su padre.  
- No.  
- Será mejor que lo hablemos cuando llegues. Te veo aquí, Bex  
- Hasta ahora papá.

Salió disparada hacia la ducha.

***  
- Pero mira quién está levantado.

Martha saludó a su hijo, que se acercaba a ellas a peso lento y bostezando, con el flequillo aplastado sobre la frente y una bata.

- ¿Has estado escribiendo hasta tarde? –preguntó Alexis.

Abuela y nieta estaban sentadas en los taburetes de la cocina diáfana.

- He escrito solo dos líneas y en las dos ponía: Debería escribir algo –se apoyó en la encimera, al otro lado donde estaban sentadas ellas. Se quedó embobado mirando el vaso de zumo de Alexis.  
- Richard, a todos los escritores les pasa. Además, tu has estado un mes bastante distraído –su madre levantó el brazo y dio un chasquido, haciendo que Rodgers volviera a la realidad.- Necesitas una cita.  
- Sálvame –musitó a su hija.  
- Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? –Alexis sonrió maliciosamente.- Tienes que escribir algo, a lo mejor deberías hacer caso a la abuela –ambos la miraron. Seguía hablando, pero no la escuchaban.  
- No necesito una cita… Necesito algo emocionante. Estoy cansado de llevar casos de gente rica sin más –robó el zumo a Alexis. En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo de la bata y miró la pantalla- ¿Roy? ¿Un miércoles? Si le dije que estaría una semana haciendo papeleo… -murmuró.  
- Cógelo.  
- Roy, qué sorpresa –Richard miró a su madre y poniéndose el dedo en los labios le indicó que se callara.- Sí, mucho trabajo…  
- Mentiroso –musitó Alexis.  
- ¿Un nuevo caso? Pues depende –se estaba haciendo el remolón con Montgomery, el director del bufete. Pero la expresión de Rodgers cambió de repente.- ¿Un asesinato? –pareció dar un chillido de sorpresa.  
- Eso es emocionante –y Alexis le quitó el zumo que antes le había robado.

***

- Josh, estoy en la oficina, llámame cuando oigas esto –Beckett guardó el móvil después de dejar el mensaje a su pareja, y entró en el bufete de abogados de sus padres. Se había retrasado casi hora y media por culpa de un incidente entre vecinos que ella tuvo que mediar para evitar llegar a más.

A la primera que se encontró fue a Lanie, que estaba sentada en el escritorio en frente de su despacho atendiendo una llamada. La saludó con la mano, entró en su despacho para dejar el bolso y luego fue directa hacia el despacho de su padre, pero vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. Paró en seco y se giró para preguntarle a Lanie.

- ¿Está con alguien mi padre?

Lanie colgó y miró a su amiga con cara de ir de a darle una mala noticia.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya? –Esposito salió de su despacho, contiguo al de Beckett, adelantándose a lo que la secretaria iba a decir.  
- No, pero si se lo quieres decir tú –Lanie se mordió los labios, con ese gesto tan característico en ella.  
- ¿Decirme el qué?  
- Prefiero no ser yo quien te lo diga, aunque va a ser divertido.

La puerta del despacho de James Beckett se abrió, pero Kate lo ignoró completamente. Sus compañeros y amigos la estaban preocupando con esas caras y esas enigmáticas palabras que se intercambiaban.

- Él está aquí –Lanie dijo lentamente esas palabras.  
- ¿Él? –los miraba con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.  
- Bex, ¡al fin has llegado!

Y lo vió. Allí estaba él al lado de su padre, vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y esa estúpida sonrisa. Pensó que no volvería a verle. Tan solo había pasado una semana y ahí estaba otra vez, pero en su bufete, con su padre. Tomo aire. No iba a mirarle, porque no quería ver ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –consiguió preguntar.  
- No.

Entonces las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes por teléfono, cuando ella había estado absorta en sus pensamientos, se hicieron eco en su mente.

_- Vas a tener que trabajar con otro abogado en el caso. Es una de las condiciones que el señor Scollari pide. Quiere a los mejores en estos, asi que vamos a tener que unir fuerzas…_

Todo cobró sentido: las palabras de su padre, la conversación con Lanie y Javier, su presencia ahí… Las piezas encajaban. No podía creer que tuviera que unir fuerzas con Richard Rodgers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Nunca lo había mirado de aquella forma. Con esa rabia, pero estaba muy sexy. Rodgers tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se limitaba a observar la escena entre padre e hija.

- ¿Es él con quien tengo que trabajar? –así había roto el silencio Beckett después de unos minutos tensos.  
- Sí. Y el señor Rodgers está encantado de llevar esto contigo.

Ahí fue cuando volvió a mirarle. Él le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella volvió a dirigirle esa mirada de odio. Frunció la boca. Rick sabía que estaba aguantando las ganas de mandarle a la mierda.

- ¿Cuánto se lleva él? –dejó de mirarle. Se cruzó de brazos.  
- Nada –respondió su padre. Beckett no se lo creía.  
- Es verdad. He decidido no sacar nada –Kate le lanzó una mirada para que se callara.  
- No me lo creo, ¿y qué gana, señor Rodgers? ¿Experiencia?  
- Algo así –volvió a sonreír.  
- Entrar los dos a mi despacho –James interrumpió aquella lucha de miradas.- Te explicaré todo, y luego los dos podréis discutir cómo vais a llevar el caso.

Una vez dentro, James Beckett volvió a explicar a Kate lo que minutos antes había hecho con Richard. Mauricio Scollari era un magnate del petróleo que en esos momentos vivía en Los Ángeles.

- Un momento, ¿los Ángeles? –aquello no le cuadraba a Kate.  
- Sí, ya sé que nosotros estamos en Nueva York. Pero quiere a los mejores, Bex, y vosotros sois los mejores.  
- ¿Y tenemos que ir a LA?  
- Todavía no. Pero espera, aún no he terminado –Beckett estaba impaciente. Le interesaba ese caso demasiado pero iba a ser insufrible tener que llevarlo con Rodgers. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea.- Ya sabéis que Scollari tiene bastante mala fama con el resto de familia. Es un tío que se ha hecho respetar y como sabéis, su familia es de la mafia… Él salió de aquello y consiguió crear todo lo que tiene ahora –su padre había resumido bastante la historia de aquel hombre. Quería ir al grano, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo.- Hace dos días que apareció muerta su amante en la playa privada de la mansión. Scollari no estaba en casa, pero la pistola que estaba al lado del cadáver es suya, las huellas coinciden y el calibre. La policía dice haber investigado también a su familia porque encontraron una colilla que contenía saliva de… -cogió la información que le habían proporcionado- Roberto Scollari. Pero al parecer Roberto tiene coartada.  
- Así que nuestro hombre está solo –comentó Beckett.- Quiero ver todas las pruebas que tienen que lo acusan. Debe haber algo que falla.  
- ¿Piensas que es inocente? –Rodgers intervino por primera vez desde que entraron.  
- ¿Acaso tú no? –se giró sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada, mirándolo de frente, con una posición desafiante. Rodgers la imitó.  
- Tampoco puedes descartar que sea un asesino.  
- Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario –Beckett chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, cerciorándose que al hacerlo, su cuerpo rozara el de Rodgers.- ¿Tengo los informes en mi oficina?  
- Como siempre –su padre sonrió. Esa era su hija, todo profesionalidad.

Beckett salió de allí. Rodgers iba a seguirla pero su padre lo advirtió.

- Será mejor que vuelvas mañana. Ahora no creo que saquéis nada en claro.  
- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor Beckett?  
- Jim, por favor.  
- Jim –se arrimó al escritorio.- ¿Es su hija siempre así o solo lo es conmigo?  
- ¿A qué se refiere?  
- Bueno… No le ha hecho mucha gracia saber que vamos a trabajar juntos. Solo le ha faltado clavarme un bolígrafo en el cuello –James rio.  
- Mi hija es muy suya en el trabajo. Nunca ha hecho nada así. Le ha sorprendido, pero creo que sabrán manejarlo.  
- Eso espero –murmuró Rodgers.

Estrechó la mano con el señor Beckett y se marchó, despidiéndose también de Esposito y Lanie que lo miraban como si fuera hombre muerto.  
Cuando había recibido la llamada de Roy aquella mañana, no esperaba que fuera a acabar trabajando con Kate Beckett. No iba a engañarse, había estado buscando la forma de volver a ponerse en contacto con ella esa última semana e iba a hacer lo posible para demostrarle que no era tan malo trabajar con él.

***

- Tu café.

Richard colocó el cartón del Starbucks frente a Beckett, que estaba hojeando los documentos que su padre le había dejado ayer. Miró detenidamente el café y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran, formando una pequeña sonrisa. La borró al subir la vista para mirar a Rodgers.

- Gracias –volvió a las hojas. Notaba que él esperaba que ella le dijera algo y a ella le encantaba ese aire de impaciencia. Ella estaba al mando, lo sabía, así que trabajarían como ella dijera.- Pensé que ayer te pensaste mejor esto y no volverías.  
- Los dos sabemos que es una señal del universo para que resolvamos esto. Juntos –Beckett dejó el bolígrafo y se apoyó en la silla para mirarle. Sonrió. Rodgers tenía su café en la mano y aquel brillo divertido en los ojos.  
- No te vas a ir diga lo que te diga, ¿no?  
- Respeto al universo –fue su contestación.  
- Vale. Pero… -iba a poner una condición. Él dejó su café en la mesa, colocó el abrigo en la silla y se disponía a sentarse.- Harás lo que yo te diga.  
- Entendido –era el turno de sonreírle a ella.- Si quieres también podemos firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial.  
- Nosotros no vamos a casarnos –negó unos segundos más tarde.  
- Pero he hecho que lo imaginaras, y por tu cara puedo decir que no te ha resultado tan espantosa la idea.  
- No me hagas ponerte un ojo morado.  
- Está bien –se lo tomó a broma y Kate no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.- ¿Por dónde empezamos señorita Beckett?

Se pusieron a buscar en aquellos informes las pruebas que incriminaban a su cliente. Beckett lo había llamado aquella mañana, antes que Rodgers llegara. Estaba en su casa, baja custodia policial sin poder salir. Maruicio Scollari se había mostrado tranquilo durante toda la conversación, dejando claro varias veces que era inocente y que en aquellos papeles debería haber algo que demostrara su inocencia. El juicio se celebraría en un mes, por lo que tendrían que ser rápidos. Habían acordado verse en una semana en Los Ángeles.

- Scollari estaba en Santa Mónica cuando asesinaron a su amante. Eso está a bastantes kilómetros, ¿de verdad piensan que pudo haber sido él? No encaja –Beckett había releído varias veces esa parte y comenzaba a comerse la cabeza.  
- ¿Y por qué sí que aceptan la coartada del hermano y la de él no?  
- Creo que podemos responder a eso –Esposito y Ryan, quien se había ofrecido a trabajar con ellos a petición de Rick, entraron en el despacho de Kate que había tenido la puerta abierta todo este tiempo.  
- El agente que lleva el caso es Chris Zannetti. Ha sido relacionado varias veces con la mafia, y –Ryan miró su bloc de notas.- El año pasado fue acusado de extorsión de pruebas en otro caso.  
- Corrupción –Rodgers y Beckett llegaron a la misma conclusión. Se miraron. Lo habían dicho a la vez, para sorpresa de ellos y de los allí presentes.  
- Vaya, al parecer no os lleváis tan mal –comentó Javier divertido.

Rodgers sonrió, pero a Beckett le molestó.

- Seguir buscando información de la mujer, si tiene coartada, si está relacionada con la familia…  
- Entendido jefa.

Volvieron a quedarse solos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Rick? –él soltó los papeles que tenía en las manos.  
- Dispara.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, no ganas nada trabajando en este caso.  
- Necesitaba algo emocionante. Y esto lo es: asesinato, amantes, mafia…  
- ¿Y qué piensas, escribir un libro con todo esto? –Beckett parecía estar riéndose de él.  
- ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? –la conversación se volvía interesante.  
- Que te llames Richard no quiere decir que seas Castle –Rodgers no puedo evitar reír.  
- Eso ha sido muy bueno, abogada –Beckett no le veía la gracia.- ¿Y tú por qué quieres hacer esto? Podrías estar resolviendo montones de casos sobre divorcios, mucho más fáciles y que a la larga te darían más dinero.  
- No sé Rick, tú vas a ser el escritor, dímelo tú.  
- Sé que necesitas el dinero. Pero hay algo más. Necesitas saber la verdad. Algo en ti te hace actuar como una justiciera, la salvadora del pueblo… En el fondo, son estos los casos que te apasionan, como a tu madre…  
- No me conoces –respondió seca.  
- Solo quiero llegar al punto que todos tenemos una historia.

La conversación quedó ahí. Ambos sabían que habían tocado lo personal y aún no existía la confianza para hablar de esos temas.  
El día se pasó rápido. Averiguaron que la mujer no vivía en la misma casa y que estaban en proceso de divorcio, para queja de Rodgers que estaba cansado de esos temas. Al parecer había rumores que la relacionaban con un miembro de la familia de Scollari, en la mafia, pero no había ninguna prueba que lo demostrara. En una discusión de grupo, llegaron a la misma conclusión: debían hacer que otro policía estudiara el caso, alegando la corrupción del anterior.

***  
- ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día con el nuevo?

Era ya de noche. Los chicos del bufete se habían ido juntos a ver un partido de baloncesto a un bar. Solo quedaban Johanna y Kate Beckett y Lanie, que estaban recogiendo las cosas para volver a casa.

- ¿Ryan o Rodgers? –a Beckett le era muy fácil hacerse la mala.  
- El del buen culo.  
- ¡Mamá! –Beckett no podría creer haber oído eso de su madre.  
- ¿Así que sabes de quién te hablo, eh?  
- Nena, tu madre es mi ídolo.

Fueron las tres juntas hacia la salida. Esperaban el ascensor.

- No ha estado tan mal, si eso es lo que queríais oír.  
- Dale una oportunidad para trabajar juntos. Solo será un caso –le aconsejó su madre.  
- Y aprovecha y diviértete –añadió Lanie antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

***

Rodgers y Beckett llevaban tres días trabajando en aquel caso. Querían tener todo a punto antes de tener que ir hacia Los Ángeles. No habían hablado mucho aquellos dos días. Beckett había acordado que ella trabajaría con Esposito en su oficina y Rodgers con Ryan en su propio bufete. Ella había alegado que así trabajarían mejor, pero Rodgers pensaba que era una manera de alejarle.

Además de lo que habían descubierto el primer día, consiguieron hablar con el policía que había llevado el caso. Conclusión: un auténtico gilipollas en palabras de Beckett. También habían podido ponerse en contacto con el antiguo abogado de Scollari. No fue difícil descubrir que aquel hombre solo lo defendía por el dinero, razón de más para que Scollari hubiera dejado de querer sus servicios y lo hubiera despedido. Sin embargo, había sido imposible ponerse en contacto con la mujer y la familia Scollari de la mafía. Era algo que tendrían que resolver una vez en Los Ángeles, junto con la necesidad de que el caso fuera revisado, para lo que necesitarían la ayuda de un juez.

Aquella mañana de jueves, a tan solo dos días de tener que ir a Los Ángeles, Rodgers decidió ir al trabajo andando. Paró ante un escaparate de una librería que exhibía su última novela. Hacía un mes que había salido a la venta pero era tal el éxito que seguía vendiéndose como rosquillas. Él, por su parte, llevaba tres noches escribiendo a destajo la siguiente. Por fin habían aflorado ideas brillantes en su cabeza. Katherine Beckett era como una musa para él, aunque le gustaría que esa regla de trabajar por separado no se interpusiera en su camino. Debía admitirlo, aquella mujer le atraía y mucho, pero no como con otras mujeres. Aquello era distinto, ella era distinta. Y para su sorpresa, vio un cabello ondulado y castaño dentro de la librería. No dudó en entrar.

Beckett había decidido que trabajaría lo menos posible con Rodgers, aunque aún no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer con él en Los Ángeles. Odiaba el hecho de sentirse así, pero aquel hombre tenía algo que en su presencia se sintiera a la vez a gusto y a la vez insegura. Tenía que estar pendiente de no bajar la guardia y caer ante esos estúpidos encantos de niño mimado. Aquella mañana había decidido que pararía en la librería de camino al trabajo y compraría algo para Josh. Apenas le había visto aquellos días por culpa de las guardias, y le necesitaba. Necesitaba que le hiciera olvidar lo que Rodgers provocaba en ella.  
Mirando entre los estantes, notó que alguien la observaba. Fue hacía otra estantería. Serían imaginaciones suyas, pensó. Pero no. Allí estaba otra vez esa presencia, pero ahora a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa cuando frunces el ceño.  
¿Podía ser posible? Sí, Richard Rodgers era la presencia.  
- ¿Podrías desaparecer de la misma forma? –dejó el libro que sostenía.  
- Pensé que en estos tres días ya te caería mejor.  
- No trabajamos juntos para llevarnos bien.  
- ¿Qué estás buscando? –él cambió de tema.  
- Un libro.  
- ¿Un libro? Qué raro –ironizó, pero siempre con ese brillo en sus ojos.  
- Mira Rodgers, hoy no me apetece jugar contigo –pasó por su lado, pero el la cogió del brazo.  
- Yo no juego con la gente, Kate –estaban muy cerca, demasiado. Malditas estanterías, pensó Beckett y se ruborizó.  
- ¿Te estás ruborizando?  
- En tus fantasías –ella acercó más la cara a la suya.- ¿Te estás ruborizando, Rick? –le mataba cada vez que decía su nombre de aquella forma.  
- ¿Te preocupa que no puedas controlarte cuando estemos solos? –Beckett sabía que se refería a Los Ángeles.  
- En realidad no es por mí por quien estoy preocupada.  
- Te aseguro que mis intenciones son puras.

Se marchó dejándola sola. Beckett ser mordió el labio, llevando la mirada al techo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, se preguntó.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

- ¿Me echarás de menos?

Josh abrazaba a Kate en el aeropuerto antes que ella tuviera que irse a Los Ángeles.

- Claro -Beckett sonrió. Acercó sus labios a los de él.- Solo será una semana.  
- Una larga semana.

Cierto, pensó Kate. Sería una larga semana junto a Rodgers en Los Ángeles. Miró hacia a un lado y vio que los estaba mirando. Al darse cuenta apartó rápidamente la vista, volviendo a trastear con su iPhone.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya.  
- Cuídate -se besaron. Luego Josh puso un beso en su frente, cariñosamente.- Te quiero.

Beckett simplemente sonrió y fue a encontrarse con Rodgers. Destino: Los Ángeles.

***

El viaje en avión se estaba haciendo muy lento para Rodgers. Tan solo llevaban dos horas, pero Beckett, después de un breve intercambio de palabras, había optado por ponerse a leer, escuchar música o cerrar simplemente los ojos. Él pensaba que ella lo hacía adrede, así que decidió seguir su ejemplo e ignorarla. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

Kate se había prometido a sí misma que cuanto menos hablara con Rodgers, mejor sería su estancia juntos en Los Ángeles. La relación allí iba a ser completamente profesional. No sucumbiría a sus propósitos, a sus sonrisas ni a sus juegos de palabras llenos de doble sentido. Ni siquiera a los pucheros que le había hecho varias veces los días anteriores, cuando se había presentado en su despacho pidiendo ayuda sin necesitarla. Pero no podía evitar sentir su incomodidad en el asiento de al lado, a pesar de ir ambos en primera clase.

- Rick, para.  
- Qué bonito, tus primeras palabras después de mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿has estado planeando como conquistar el mundo?  
- No, más bien cómo deshacerme de ti cuando lleguemos.  
- ¡Qué cruel, abogada! -fingió sentirse ofendido llevando una mano a su pecho.- ¿Me lo vas a contar?  
- Perdería la gracia.  
- Yo también he estado planeando algo.  
- Sorpréndeme.  
- Cómo conseguir que me dediques una sonrisa. Pero no cualquier sonrisa -se arrimó más a ella. Bajando la voz, haciendo de aquello una confesión.- Verás, me he fijado que hay veces que tienes una sonrisa bien dibujada.  
- ¿Bien dibujada? -enarcó una ceja.  
- Sincera, de verdad. Una sonrisa auténtica. Y tú no puedes controlarla.  
- Ajá -Beckett apretó los labios.  
- No, eso no está permitido. Ibas a sonreír.  
- No, te equivocas.  
- Te equivocas tú. Si hay algo que realmente me fascina del acto de sonreír es lo mucho que se obtiene frente a lo poco que cuesta. Lo poco que abunda, frente a lo gratis que es -Rodgers miró fíjamente sus labios.- Conseguirías cualquier cosa con tu sonrisa.

Beckett apartó la mirada y miró al frente. Había vuelto a ocurrir. Se regañó a sí misma. Rodgers había vuelto a bajar sus defensas. _Ella no sabía que él ya no miraba. Él no sabía que ella estaba sonriendo._

***

- Pasen, por favor, pasen. El señor Scollari ya está durmiendo, pero mañana les recibirá con mucho gusto.

Una mujer de mediana edad les invitó a entrar a la mansión. Habían aterrizado en Los Ángeles de madrugada. Rodgers había cogido un coche de alquiler, Beckett no pudo impedírselo.

- Sentimos llegar tan tarde.  
- Hubiéramos llegado antes si no hubieras estado mirando qué coche coger -regañó Beckett.  
- No iba a coger cualquiera. Dudaba entre el Ferrari y el Maserati.  
- Con un taxi hubiera sido suficiente.  
- ¿Un taxi por Los Ángeles?  
- ¿Qué problema tiene?  
- Es cutre.  
- Y tú un hortera.  
- ¿Siempre están así? -intervino el ama de llaves.  
- Sí -dijeron a la vez. Se miraron enfadados.  
- Creo que será mejor que les enseñe donde van a dormir.

Scollari les había convencido para que pasaran la semana en su mansión, ya que estarían mucho más cómodos y trabajarían más agusto. Cogieron sus maletas y siguieron a la mujer escaleras arriba. Ya se habían maravillado antes con el exterior de aquella mansión pero lo que estaban viendo ahora era increíble. _[Aquí dejo que vuestra imaginación vuele ]_

- Recuérdame que consiga uno de estos para Nueva York -Rodgers miraba una maqueta de un barco enorme, colgado de la pared.  
- El señor les ha reservado para ustedes el ala este de la casa.  
- ¿El ala este? -Beckett estaba sorprendida.  
- Sí. Está destinada para las parejas de invitados.  
- ¿Parejas?  
- Es una suite. Mauricio pensó que allí estarían más cómodos.

Kate no sabía qué pensar, pero esperaba no encontrarse con solo una cama de matrimonio. Siguieron andando por un gran pasillo. La mujer, Marisa, iba encendiendo las luces a medida que andaban. Rodgers se quedaba embobado con la colección de cuadros y estatuas que decoraban aquel lugar. Marisa tuvo que advertirle que no tocara nada cuando él ya tenía una mano puesta sobre la cabeza de una figura.

- Les he dejado toallas limpias sobre la cama.  
- ¿Cama? -Beckett tragó saliva.

Marisa abrió las dos puertas que daban a la suite. Las luces de aquel lugar ya estaban encendidas.

- Alucinante -murmuró Rodgers. Beckett pensó lo mismo.

Lo primero que vieron fue un gran salón. El techo era alto, las paredes blancas y dos grandes ventanales daban al mar, ahora solo iluminado por un cuarto de luna. Había un gran sofá que miraba hacia el exterior, lleno de cogines, sobre una alfombra de pelo blanco. También había una mesa baja, con algunos objetos: unas revistas ordenadas, un ramo de rosas frescas...

- A la derecha está la habitación. Verán que da a un balcón con unas escaleras para ir a la playa privada -la mujer les hizo un gesto para que entraran a la suite.- No es la misma playa donde Lola apareció muerta, no se preocupen. Y a la izquierda tienen el baño.

Lo primero que hizo Beckett fui ir hacia a la habitación. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

- Marisa, solo hay una cama -una cama que, al igual que el sofá, miraba hacia el mar.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema? -la mujer sonrió amablemente.  
- Somos dos.  
- Pero son pareja, ¿no es así?  
- No -Kate miró en dirección a Rodgers. Sabía perfectamente que estaba escuchando la conversación, sin embargo él no decía nada, solo hacía que miraba algo en su móvil.- Creo que ha habido un error.  
- El señor me dijo que...  
- Ha debido de equivocarse.  
- Lo siento, señorita.  
- No se preocupe, creo que podremos solucionarlo mañana -sonrió a la mujer para aliviarla.  
- Sin falta. Buscaremos unas habitaciones adecuadas.

Después del mal entedido, Marisa les deseó las buenas noches, volviendo a repetir que no duraran en llamarla si faltaba algo.

- Está claro que tú dormirás en el sofá -Beckett le quitó el móvil a Rodgers.  
- Estaba escribiéndole un mensaje a Alexis.  
- Claro -se lo devolvió y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Y bien?  
- Ando un poco mal de la espalda, ¿sabes? -Kate soltó una falsa carcajada.  
- No pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama -le dio la espalda, yendo hacia la habitación. Él la siguió. Kate le sorprendió dándose la vuelta y poniendo una mano en su pecho, parándole.- ¿No me has oído?  
- Perfectamente -sonrió.- Solo déjame tumbarme un ratito -hizo un pequeño gesto con los dedos.  
- Un ratito -accedió Kate.

Entraron juntos en la habitación. Richard saltó en la cama como un niño, soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

- Esto es el paraíso -intentó abrazar la cama abriendo sus brazos. Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír al verle.  
- No sé por qué Scollari ha pensado que tú y yo éramos pareja -se acercó al ventanal de la habitación y abrió la puerta corredera, dejando entrar la brisa del mar.

Salió a la terraza y vio la pequeña playa privada que pertenecía a ese ala de la mansión. Se dejó llevar por el sonido de las olas, cerró los ojos y se relajó. No pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo al imaginar que tendría que pasar una semana en ese lugar con Rodgers. Sus labios se curvaron. Era como un niño pequeño y ella no podía negar que a pesar de todo, lograba que se divirtiera. Se estaba acostumbrando a tenerle cerca, a sus tonterías, a que la volviese loca y hacía muy poco que lo conocía. Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, y aún no sabía a qué. Miró hacia la cama. Seguía en la misma posición que antes.

- Rick, ya ha pasado ese ratito -temía que se hubiera dormido. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama.

Él no contesto.

- Ya vale -se subió a la cama de rodillas. No sabía dónde tocarle para despertarle. Estaba boca abajo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y podía notar los músculos de su espalda baja la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Optó por tocarle el hombro, pero nada.- Rick, no tiene gracia. No pienso dormir en el sofá -Acercó su cara a la de él, para ver si realmente estaba dormido.

Richard notó su respiración sobre su cara. Aún no sabía que esperaba conseguir haciéndose el dormido, pero no podía evitarlo, le encantaba ponerla en ese estado de desesperación.

- ¿Vas a darme un beso de buenas noches? -murmuró contra la colcha.

Beckett le cogió de la oreja. Rodgers gritó, llevándose la mano a la zona dolorida y rodando sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba.

- Fuera, ¡ya!  
- Piedra, papel o tijera.  
- ¿En serio?

Rodgers se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama como ella.

- Al mejor de tres.  
- Tú lo has querido.

Movieron los puños cerrados. A la primera ganó Beckett, a la segunda Rodgers, a la tercera...

- ¡Gané! -gritó un alegre Rodgers.- Mal jugada abogada -se pasó una mano por el pelo, chuleándose.

Beckett no dijo nada, simplemente cabeceó y se bajó de la cama.

- No, no -Rodgers la cogió de la mano antes de que se fuera.  
- ¿Quieres seguir chuleándote delante mía?  
- ¿El ganador escoge el premio, no?  
- El premio era la cama, Rodgers.  
- Eso no lo hemos dicho en ningún momento -Beckett no sabía que pretendía.- Quiero que la compartas conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

- ¿Sabes? Deberías haberte dedicado a la arquitectura. Esta muralla de cojines es una auténtica obra de arte.

Después de la petición de Rodgers para que Beckett se quedara con él, ella había accedido sin problemas. Rick no se esperaba que ella hubiera aceptado de aquella forma, pero lo que no sabía eran las condiciones que ella iba a poner si iban a dormir en la misma cama.  
Beckett, tras haber aceptado, pensó que estaba loca. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que él se quedara con la cama, así que dormiría con él. Ahora, todo tenía un límite.

- Rodgers.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Hablas demasiado. Si no estas conforme con esto, puedes irte al sofá.

Estaban tumbados de medio lado. No sabían que los dos miraban a los cojines que los separaban.

- Yo gané esta cama, abogada.

Kate sintió que él se movía más de la cuenta.

- ¿Qué haces?  
- Quitarme la camiseta del pijama.  
- ¿Qué? –no puedo evitar sonar horrorizada.  
- Cuando me la quito, las mujeres suelen decir otra cosa y con otro tono.

Lanzó la camiseta, cayendo en el lado de la habitación de Beckett. Ella vio la prenda volar y no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por ver el torso desnudo de Rodgers. Resopló. Él estaba intentando provocarla, como siempre. No se esperaba volver a ver otra prenda volar: los pantalones.

- ¿Es necesario que lances tu ropa así?  
- No quiero levantarme.

Se acabó, pensó Kate. Ella también sabía jugar y mucho mejor. Se incorporó. Miró por encima de los cojines y vio a un Richard Rodgers con tan solo unos boxers negros. O al menos eso es lo que pudo distinguir por la poca luz que venía de fuera y que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Se regañó a sí misma por llevar la mirada directamente a esa parte de su anatomía. Luego sus ojos fueron a su cara, recorriendo antes su vientre y pectorales, definidos. Tenía el flequillo alborotado sobre su frente.

- Katherine Beckett, yo nunca imaginé que fueras a ser tan atrevida.

Por el tono de su voz, Kate supo que estaba disfrutando con aquello. Pero lo que él no se esperaba es que ella se quitara la camiseta de tirantes de su pijama, dejando ver un provocativo sujetador negro.  
Rodgers tragó saliva. ¿Estaría soñando?

- ¿Qué haces?  
- Tengo calor –lanzó la camiseta igual que él minutos antes.  
- ¿Sabes? Esta imagen –con la mano la señaló a ella- la encuentro muy sexy. Muy sexy –volvió a remarcar.  
- ¿Sí? –sonrió de una manera que hizo que Rodgers se quedase embobado.- Creo que el pantalón puedo soportarlo.  
- Por mi no es ningún problema que te lo quites.  
- Y luego podríamos quitar esta barrera de cojines, y por qué no, ver quién tiene la piel más suave –Kate quitó uno lentamente.

Rodgers se inclinó un poco hacia ella, hipnotizado. Kate se apartó un mechón de la cara, sonriendo seductoramente.

- Podríamos hacerlo… -susurró.  
- ¿Podríamos? ¿Si? –a Rodgers le gustaba mucho la idea. Sus caras quedaron a centímetros.  
- ¡No! –Beckett rompió la magia y le dio en la cara con el cojín que había quitado.- Buenas noches Rodgers –rió.

Volvió a colocar el cojín en su sitio y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama, dispuesta a dormirse. Rodgers se llevó el puño a la boca, para reprimir un gemido de fastidio. Aquella mujer era puro fuego.

***

Beckett fue la primera en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Se llevó la mano a los ojos, restregándolos. Había demasiada luz en la habitación y se oían las olas al romper. Tardó en darse cuenta que la mano de Rodgers estaba sobre su vientre desnudo. Tuvo que admitir que tenía unas manos suaves. Entonces sintió su respiración en su cuello. ¿Cómo habían acabado tan cerca? ¿Y los cojines? Giró despacio la cabeza y vio el rostro de Richard, aún con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la mandíbula sombreada por el crecimiento de la barba. Beckett estuvo bastante tiempo mirando sus labios, hasta que se movieron para articular algunas palabras ininteligibles, de las que puedo descifrar solo "libro". Cerró los ojos y apartó de su mente los pensamientos y las imágenes que preferiría ignorar, al igual que el fuerte latido de su corazón.  
Con todo el cuidado que pudo, se deshizo de su mano y se levantó. Vio las prendas de la noche anterior en el suelo, al pie de la cama. Había algunos cojines en el suelo y otros aún seguían en la gran cama de matrimonio. "Ya vale, Kate, ya vale" se dijo al darse cuenta que estaba mirándole el culo a Rodgers. Cogió su camiseta y sus pantalones y se los tiró, para despertarle.

- Arriba Gran Rick, tenemos que trabajar.

Él simplemente murmuró algo. Ella optó por tirarle un cojín.

- Vuelve a la cama, Kate.  
- Hemos quedado a las diez con Scollari. Tú mismo.

Beckett lo dejó ahí y cruzó la suite para ir al baño, que podía ser igual de grande que su salón. Veinte minutos más tarde, salía, con un albornoz y el pelo mojado. Se encontró con Rodgers que estaba sentado en el sofá, con el móvil en la mano. Solo se había puesto los pantalones del pijama. Ojala no tardara en vestirse completamente, pensó Kate, comenzando a sentirse incómoda. Con Josh aquello no le pasaba, ¿por qué con él sí?  
Rodgers apartó los ojos de la pantalla y miró en su dirección. Sentía que no podía apartar la vista. Dijo algo para aliviar la pequeña tensión sexual que estaba creciendo en aquel momento.

- Buenos días.  
- Buenos días.  
- Mi hija Alexis –señaló el móvil.  
- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Beckett se sentó en el ojal del sofá y comenzó a secarse el pelo con una toalla.  
- Quince años. Y me trae loco…  
- Todos los adolescentes traen locos a todos.  
- ¿No tienes hijos, no?  
- No.  
- Es la mejor experiencia que puedes vivir –sonrió orgulloso.  
- Vaya Rodgers, es difícil imaginarte como un buen padre.  
- ¿Eso te hace desearme?  
- Y aquí vuelve el niño de nueve años… -puso los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Y tú chico motorista? ¿No quiere tener hijos?  
- Es complicado –parecía molesta por la pregunta.

Se levantó. Pasó por su lado. Rodgers le cogió la mano. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose. Beckett no entendía por qué. El tacto de su mano sobre la de ella comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- Lo siento. La pregunta… No debería haberla hecho.

Ella se sorprendió por aquello.

- Está bien Rodgers, vamos a trabajar –sonrió, queriendo quitarle importancia.

***

- No saben cuánto les agradezco que estén aquí.  
- Es nuestro trabajo, señor Scollari, es lo menos que podíamos hacer.

Beckett y Rodgers saludaron a su anfitrión y cliente de Los Ángeles, Mauricio Scollari. Era un hombre de estatura media, tez oscura, pelo negro y ojos verdes. Se notaba su ascendencia italiana.

- Por favor, siéntense.

Les señaló unos sillones frente a su escritorio. Un minuto más tarde estaban acomodados.

- Antes de empezar a hablar sobre el caso, ¿puede hacerle una pregunta?  
- Por supuesto, aunque creo que sé de qué se trata.  
- Podríamos dejarla para luego, Beckett –sugirió Rodgers.  
- ¿Por qué se pensaba que estábamos juntos?

Rodgers le hizo un gesto a Scollari para que no dijera nada. Beckett no lo vio.

- Por el periódico.

Rodgers se llevó una mano a la cara.

- ¿El periódico? –Kate enarcó una ceja.- ¿Qué periódico?  
- Vi una noticia de su último caso juntos. Venía una foto de ustedes dos… con las manos unidas, frente a frente –levantó la mano.- Creo que tengo lo tengo –comenzó a rebuscar en sus cajones.  
- No lo veo necesario –Rodgers se aclaró la garganta.  
- ¿Tú lo sabías? –Beckett se había girado hacia él, con la boca abierta entre la sorpresa y el enfado.  
- Sí, pero no te dije nada porque…  
- Aquí lo tiene –Scollari le tendió el periódico a Beckett, cortando a Rodgers.

Beckett vio la foto, abriendo los ojos como platos. Era tal y como la había descrito Scollari. Parecía que estaban en una situación comprometida y habían sido pillados. Leyó el pie de página:

_¿Nuevo romance en los Tribunales? Uno de los solteros de Oro de Nueva York y la hermosa hija de el Bufete Beckett podrían estar comenzando un affair. Cuando al señor Rodgers se le preguntó sobre una posible relación entre ellos, contestó, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa, "Todo es posible"._

- Porque te mataría, ¿querías decir eso, no? –dejó el periódico en el escritorio y lo miró con odio, frunciendo la boca.  
- Yo pensaba algo menos fuerte…

Scollari se aclaró la garganta.

- Me aseguraré de que sus habitaciones estén lo suficientemente lejos.  
- Eso espero –Beckett giró la cabeza, dando a Rodgers con su melena.- No se preocupe en cuanto al caso. Trabajaremos bien y demostraremos su inocencia.  
- Es bueno saberlo. Si confió en ustedes es porque sé que son los mejores.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

- Alguien de mi familia ha debido tenderme una trampa. Eso es lo que creo.

Mauricio Scollari estaba serio. Llevaban hablando dos horas acerca del caso. Les había vuelto a explicar con sus palabras lo que ya sabían: había sido acusado de asesinar a su amante, ignorando su coartada.

- Soy un hombre rico, como pueden ver. Quizás demasiado. No voy a negar que tenga una gran enemistad con mi familia, por llamarla algo. Mi mujer quiere el divorcio y mientras, vive en otra de mis casas.  
- Pero alguien podría corroborar su coartada.  
- A la hora del asesinato estaba en mi habitación del hotel. De hecho, llevaba allí una hora –Rodgers fue a hablar pero se lo impidió.- Sé lo que está pensando. Pude haberme escapado, llegar a la mansión y asesinarla. Pero dígame, ¿cuál seria mi motivo?  
- Díganoslo usted –esta vez intervino Beckett.  
- No hay motivo, porque amaba a esa mujer. Iba a firmar el divorcio con mi esposa al día siguiente, ¿sabe? Pero por el asesinato ha quedado aplazado –buscó entre un montón de hojas y sacó un documento.- Aquí lo tienen, pueden comprobar la fecha.

Rodgers lo leyó.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
- Adelante.  
- ¿Qué gana su esposa con el divorcio?  
- Nada.

Rodgers miró a Beckett con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella entendió lo que quería decirle sin palabras. En esos momentos odiaba no ser policía e investigar aquello por su cuenta.

- ¿Cree que podríamos hablar con su esposa?  
- Sí, ¿por qué? Ella no tiene nada que… Un momento, ¿piensan que ella pudo…?  
- No suponemos nada. Como abogados tenemos derecho a hablar con su familia. Nos pueden servir de ayuda para defenderle, Scollari. Cuanta más información, mejor.  
- Mi familia… ¿también piensan hablar con mi hermano?  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- No creo que lo consigan –los miró a ambos. Los vio con ganas de hacer lo posible para demostrar su inocencia.- Les daré la dirección de donde pueden encontrarlos a ambos.  
- Gracias.  
- No dude en que vamos a hacer lo posible por defenderle.  
- Ya veo, ya –Scollari les sonrió.- Permítanme invitarles a comer. Me gustaría poder llevarles a algún restaurante de Beberly Hills, pero ya ven… Estoy encerrado en mi propia casa. Los policías de ahí fuera se darían cuenta si desaparezco.

Siguieron charlando, dejando de lado el caso. Scollari les contó cómo había conseguido todo aquello él solo.  
Tras la comida, su cliente se disculpó y se marchó, dejándolos solos en el gran comedor.

- Siento lo del periódico –fueron las primeras palabras de Rodgers.  
- Me alegro que Josh no lo leyera –Beckett preferiría dar por terminado aquel tema, aunque le hubiera molestado que la relacionaran sentimentalmente con él.  
- ¿A qué se dedica tu chico motorista?  
- No le llames así. Es cirujano cardiaco –echó su silla para atrás y se levantó.- De hecho, hoy le ha salvado la vida a alguien –pasó por su lado- ¿qué has hecho tú, Rodgers? –se lo preguntó muy de cerca, volviendo a quedar sus miradas a poca distancia. Luego se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta para empezar a trabajar. Al ver que él no la seguía, se volvió.- ¿Vienes o no?

Rodgers se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a seguirla.

***  
Una hora más tarde, encontraron la casa donde vivía la señora Scollari, Kimberly. La casa estaba rodeada por unos grandes jardines. Rodgers y Beckett mantenían una conversación a la vez que se dirigían a la puerta principal.

- Tú también piensas que tuvo algo que ver, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Un divorcio por el que no consigue nada? Es un buen motivo para asesinar a la amante, dar por olvidado el divorcio y disfrutar de la riqueza del marido mientras este está en la cárcel.  
- Es una historia de pasión. Muy emocionante.  
- ¿Te gustan estas historias, eh Rodgers?  
- Vaya, pero si me has sonreído de verdad.  
- Sí, bueno –prefirió ignorar aquel comentario poniendo una cara larga.- Esperemos poder sacar algo al hablar con ella.  
- Pensaba que tenías más fe en ti, en nosotros.  
- ¿Nosotros?  
- Como abogados –corrigió.- ¡Qué mal pensada!

Beckett llamó a la puerta.

- Seguro que tiene un amante –habían pasado unos minutos y nada.- Ahora debe estar escondiéndolo. A lo mejor el amante mató a la amante.  
- ¿Esa es tu teoría? –Beckett prefirió no reír.- Parece sacada de un libro.  
- Puede… -se mordió los labios para no sonreír. Ella no sabía su pequeño secreto, aún.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Una mujer rubia y muy morena les miraba interrogante.

- ¿Y ustedes son?  
- Somos los abogados del señor Scollari. Mi nombre es Kate Beckett y él es Richard Rodgers.  
- Ya… -la mujer no se fiaba de ellos.  
- ¿Podríamos hablar con usted? Solo serán unos minutos –Beckett esperaba que dijera que sí.  
- Pasen –se hizo a un lado.- Síganme.  
- Deberías tener una placa de policía –susurró Rodgers a Beckett.- Todo sería mucho más fácil con una placa.

Kimberly los llevó hasta un gran salón. Todo lujo. Se sentaron en un sofá blanco, frente a ellos en un sillón negro, la mujer se cruzó de piernas. Estaba molesta, se notaba su incomodidad por la visita y su impaciencia por querer acabar cuanto antes.

- ¿Y bien?  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra respecto a lo de su marido?  
- Bien, ¿acaso debería importarme? Saben perfectamente que nos vamos a divorciar.  
- Iban –dijo Rodgers.  
- Sí –Kimberly le lanzó una mirada molesta.- ¿Acaso eso es un problema? ¿Han venido aquí para hablar de mi divorcio? Pensé que eran los que le defendían por el asesinato.  
- ¿Usted cree que fue él?  
- Eso dicen las pruebas.  
- Un testimonio a su favor podría ayudarle, señora Kimberly –Beckett se humedeció los labios.- Creemos que quien lleva el caso podría ser corrupto.  
- ¿Y en qué se basan? –parecía sorprendida, pero a la vez la idea no le hacía gracia. Rodgers se fijó en su reacción.  
- Tenemos información.  
- Pero no tienen pruebas –se levantó de repente.- Necesito tomar un trago, ¿quieren algo?

Ambos negaron beber algo, agradeciéndolo. La señora Scollari desapareció por donde había entrado en busca de una copa.

- No sé qué vamos a conseguir con esto –Beckett resopló, maldiciendo no poder obtener nada útil por ese camino.- Esa mujer no defendería a su marido aunque la pagasen.  
- No sé yo, pero alguien debería hablarle sobre el riesgo de tomar el sol demasiado –Rodgers, con un rápido gesto, cogió algo de la mesita baja. Beckett no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Dos minutos más tarde, Kimberly regresaba con un whisky con hielo.

- ¿El baño? –pidió Rodgers.  
- Siga recto el pasillo de la derecha cuando salga y en la tercera puerta lo encontrará.  
- Gracias –Beckett le miraba intentando saber qué tramaba.- No tardaré.

Y no tardó, tampoco lo hizo en terminar la breve conversación que mantuvieron Beckett y Kimberly a solas.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola? Ya no sabía qué decirle para que no descubriera nuestras intenciones –le dio con el dedo en el pecho.  
- ¡Ay!

Ya habían salido de la casa. Estaban parados frente al coche.

- Eres… -iba a soltar la rabia que llevaba dentro, cuando Rodgers la paró.  
- ¿Podrías escucharme? He ido al baño porque cogí su móvil.  
- ¿Su móvil?  
- ¿Adivina a quién he encontrado en últimas llamadas? –sonrió, desafiando a la abogada y ganándose otro tirón de orejas.- ¡Ahhh! ¡Vale, vale! A Roberto Scollari.  
- ¿El hermano? –a Beckett le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello.  
- Sí. Mira, he hecho una foto y también he encontrado una caja de condones en el baño –la miró y cerró los ojos en defensa, como si fuera a recibir otro golpe por parte de ella.- ¿Vas a pegarme?  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! –Beckett sonrió de oreja a oreja, quitándole el móvil.- Ahora te besaría, Rodgers.  
- ¿De verdad? –su expresión cambió totalmente, sorprendido.  
- Vamos, tenemos una última visita que hacer por hoy.

***

La visita a la señora Scollari no había salido tan mal como esperaban. Gracias a Rodgers, aunque a Beckett le doliera admitirlo, habían encontrado una conexión entre ella y el hermano. Debían ser amantes o al menos, estar compinchados por querer arruinar a Mauricio. Era una teoría con bastante jugo y ahora sabían de dónde venía la coartada que Roberto había dado para que aquella colilla que se encontró en la escena del crimen, fuera ignorada. Kimberly estaba defiendo a su amante, y no a su esposo, quien quería dejarla sin nada con el divorcio.

Al llegar, prefirieron no contarle los avances al señor Scollari. Antes querían tener todo claro con la visita que iban a hacerle al hermano.

- Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a conseguir entrar. Mauricio nos ha dicho que ese club es privado.

Estaban tomando algo en una de las terrazas de la mansión. Quedaba una hora para la cena. Después irían a visitarlo.

- Creo que tengo una idea –Rodgers sonrió. Pero Beckett, por culpa de las gafas de sol, no pudo ver que también sus ojos sonreían.

Dos horas más tarde, salieron de la casa en dirección a uno de los clubes privados de la ciudad, llevados por la mafía.

- Yo la mafia la relacionaba más con Nueva Cork, Chicago…  
- Deberías leer más –le dijo Beckett a Rodgers.

Aparcaron el coche en un edificio que se encontraba a las fueras. Apenas había ventanas, pero sabían que debía ser ese el lugar porque no era el único coche que se encontraba allí. Scollari les había dejado un Maserati menos lujurioso que el Ferrari que Rodgers había alquilado. Beckett se preguntaba de dónde sacaría tanto dinero para esas excentricidades.  
Vieron que había un hombre alto y fuerte en la puerta del club. En esos momentos no había nadie más, solo ellos.

- Espero que tu plan funcione, Rodgers.  
- Tu no desenfundes aún esa pistola –echó una larga mirada a su cuerpo.- ¿Dónde la guardas? Con ese vestido… Que por cierto, estás muy guapa.  
- Gracias Rodgers, pero la pistola está bien guardada –Scollari les había dejado un arma por si había algún problema.  
- ¿Sabes utilizarla?  
- Con todo lo que no sabes sobre mí podrías escribir un libro –le sonrió provocativamente y salio del coche.- Venga, pongamos en marcha ese plan.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta. Rodgers le había dicho que harían que estaban algo ebrios. Ella fingió que iba a caerse y se apoyó en su cuerpo. Él le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. El guarda de la puerta los vio. Sospechó de ellos al instante, ya que nunca los había visto por ahí.

- Rodgers… Esto no funciona –mumuró Beckett que sonreía tontamente.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Kate llevó la mano a su pierna donde guardaba la pistola pero Rodgers se lo impidió e hizo que lo mirara. Aquello sorprendió a Beckett. Esa parte del plan no se la había contado. Él la miró a los ojos, queriendo que confiara en lo que iba a hacer. Luego su mirada bajó a sus labios, puso sus manos en su cara y la atrajo hacía él, besándola.  
Beckett no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿Rodgers estaba besándola? Y qué bien lo hacía, pensó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el tipo seguía acercándose, así que no dudó en seguir con aquel juego que había empezado Rick. Apretó más su cuerpo al suyo, y para sorpresa de Rodgers, profundizó el besó. Una de sus manos viajó a su pelo, acariciándolo. Rodgers la abrazó más si podía.  
El hombre paró. Oyó los leves gemidos que aquella pareja de enamorados estaba soltando y rió. "Malditos…" murmuró con una estúpida sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, regresando a su puesto.  
Beckett abrió ligeramente los ojos. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando aquel era su momento. Se deshizo del abrazo de Rodgers y con un movimiento rápido, sacó la pistola y le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Aquello era demasiado: acababa de besar a Rodgers y había derribado a un armario.

- Wow –Rodgers aún no sabía si acababa de decir eso por el beso o por lo que acababa de hacer su compañera. Estaba de espaldas a Beckett y le miró.- Lo que has hecho.  
- Sí… Ya –se mordió el labio.- Vamos dentro.

Rodgers se llevó ambas manos a la cara, a los labios… Aún seguía ensimismado. Aquel beso había sido increíble.

***  
Por dentro, el club parecía una vulgar discoteca. La música estaba altísima, la gente bailaba, el barman servía copas sin parar y al fondo se disponían unos sillones donde debería estar sentado su hombre.

- Tú coge unas copas. Yo iré a buscar a Roberto –se lo susurró al oído antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

Rodgers tardó en apartar la mirada de su culo. Beckett, por su parte, se hizo paso entre la gente, moviendo sensualmente las caderas. Scollari le había enseñado una foto de Roberto antes de salir, además de decirle que solía traficar con droga. Era un buen motivo para acercarse a él.  
Mientras bailaba, pasó la mirada entre todos los hombres sentados y ¡bingo! Allí estaba el joven de la familia Scollari. Beckett se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba, pero otro armario como el de fuera le paró los pies.

- Déjala pasar –dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá detrás de ellos.  
- ¿Seguro? –Roberto cabeceó.

Beckett sonrió sensualmente y se sentó a su lado.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí –Roberto pasó una mano por el respaldo.  
- No soy de aquí –Beckett puso acento italiano. Se mordió el dedo índice de una manera muy sexy.  
- Ya veo… -estaba cayendo a sus encantos.  
- Me han dicho que tienes algo muy fuerte.  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¿Conoces a Kimberly?  
- ¿Ella? –entrecerró los ojos. Beckett asintió.- Tendré que llamarla para ver si te conoce… Aunque esta noche la veré.  
- ¿Sois amantes? –Beckett quiso sonar desilusionada.  
- Por ti podría cambiarlo.  
- Roberto, tengo que hablar contigo.

Un hombre calvo apareció entre ellos.

- Nunca trabajes con la policía, nena. Son unos pesados.

Aquello no se lo esperaba Beckett, ¿policía? Dirigió la vista hacia la muchedumbre y vio a Rodgers intentado esquivar la maraña de brazos que harían las copas se derramaran. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella con un gesto le hizo saber que esperara ahí. Beckett puso el oído para ver qué hablaban.

- Al parecer hay unos abogados de Nueva York husmeando en el caso de tu hermano, ¿sabes?  
- No van a conseguir nada. Tú has llevado el caso y ya está cerrado.  
- Yo me preocuparía por esos abogados. Si descubren que me has pagado…  
- Nena, ¿nos puedes dejar solos?  
- Sí, sí –intentó sonar lo más abstraída posible.

Se levantó y se marchó de allí. Fue hacia donde estaba Rodgers. Se bebió de un solo trago su copa.

- Puedes tomarte la mía si quieres.  
- No, vamos fuera –le cogió de la mano. Rodgers se bebió como pudo su martini antes de que el aire exterior los saludara.  
- Rodgers, creo que tengo información que… -se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No sabía cómo decirlo. Estaba entre entusiasmada y alucinando.  
- ¿Qué? Si lo llego a saber no dejo que te bebieses tan rápido la copa.  
- Teníamos razón. El policía estaba con él. El que lleva el caso…  
- ¿Zannetti?  
- Sí. Y todo –se llevó la mano al escote. A Rodgers ese gesto le excitó.- Lo tengo grabado.  
- Eso ha quedado muy al estilo Miami Vice.  
- ¿Te gusta?  
- Demasiado.

Se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa tonta, ambos. Rodgers se mordió los labios y la miraba ilusionado, pero no sabía si era por el gran avance o porque pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de posibilidad entre ellos.

- ¿Qué? –Beckett borró la sonrisa. Había dejado de entender el por qué de esa mirada.  
- Nada –Rodgers apartó la mirada.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Beckett le miró extrañada, ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar?


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

El molesto sonido del móvil despertó a Beckett. La habitación estaba oscura y apenas se veía nada. Tonteando con la mano en la mesilla de noche, y sin levantarse, consiguió coger el aparato.  
- ¿Díga? –su voz sonaba somnolienta. Bostezando, se llevó la mano a la boca.  
- ¿Te he levantado?  
- ¿Lanie? –abre un ojo y mira al reloj digital: las 9 a.m. Soltó un gemido molesto, se suponía que Rodgers la levantaría a las ocho.  
- ¿Sigues ahí?  
- Sí, sí. Me he quedado dormida –se incorpora, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero. Dobla una pierna y la otra la estira, apartando las sábanas.  
- ¿Sola?  
- Sí, Lanie, sola, ¿qué ocurre?  
- Tengo una mala noticia. Ayer me pediste que te consiguiera una cita con la detective Shaw, ¿recuerdas?  
- Claro que me acuerdo…  
- Bueno, solo quería asegurarme. Cuando me llamaste ayer sonabas algo chisposa…  
- ¿Qué? No, no.  
- Y alguien te acompañaba.  
- Lanie, sabes perfectamente que fui a hacer algo con Rodgers. Algo de trabajo –se explicó mejor. Sabía que su amiga y compañera le saldría con cualquier cosa.  
- No, si yo no digo que no pasara nada.  
- Es que no pasó nada.  
- Odio cuando te pones a la defensiva. Seguro que se está portando muy bien contigo.  
- Lanie, por favor, no me apetece tener esta conversación –se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
- Se de alguien que podría llevarte una café ahora mismo…  
- ¡Lanie!  
- Vaaaaale –arrastró la primera sílaba.- Como te decía, la detective Shaw no puede atenderos hoy. Así que he concertado con ella una cita para mañana.  
- Día perdido –maldice Beckett.  
- Puedes aprovechar y tomarte un baño en esa playa privada que tenéis.  
- Ten un buen día –se disponía a colgarla ya, sabía que iba a volver al tema de antes.  
- Espero que la próxima vez que hable contigo, tengas algo caliente que contarme.  
- Adiós, Lanie –y colgó.

- La casa es preciosa. Y tendrías que ver la playa… -Rodgers se ríe al escuchar a su interloculor, al otro lado de la línea.- Esto es la gloria.  
- ¿Nos traerás algo, no?  
- ¿Nos?  
- Sí, estoy aquí con Esposito –otra voz se oye.- Dice que ya que tienes el día libre hoy, podríais ir Beckett y tú a la playa.  
- Es una buena idea…  
- Y luego nos cuentas los detalles.  
- Chicos, siento desilusionaros, pero entre Beckett y yo no hay nada.  
- ¿Ahora lo llaman así? –era Espo quién hablaba.  
- Gracias por avisarme de lo de Shaw, pero después de una hora hablando con vosotros creo que voy a colgar.  
- Eh, no, aún tienes que…  
- Adiosito.  
Tiró el móvil a la cama una vez que colgó. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, la cual ya no compartía con Beckett. A los dos les habían dado habitaciones distintas después del error de la noche anterior.  
Con tan solo unos boxers blancos, cruzó la habitación en dirección al baño privado, pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que parara a medio camino.  
- Tenemos el día libre.  
Fue abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Beckett, con unos shorts para correr, un top que se ajustaba perfectamente…  
- Rodgers.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Ya vale.  
- Sí, sí… -hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo embobado que estaba.  
- Yo voy a ir a correr, ¿tú qué vas a hacer?  
- Bueno… -se echó un vistazo.- Como puedes ver, necesito una ducha.  
- Después.  
- ¿Sabes? Tú mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo es muy excitante.  
- Bueno, esos boxers le quitan cierto atractivo a la vista…  
- Podría quitármelos.  
- Entonces la vista perdería todo el encanto.  
- Dejaría que me azotaras –confesó en voz baja.  
Beckett elevó la vista al techo.  
- Me voy.  
Rodgers sonrió levemente al ver cómo se alejaba de la puerta de su habitación.

Beckett sabía que la había estado mirando el culo mientras se alejaba. Necesitaba una carrera, y quién sabe, a lo mejor aprovechaba y se daba un baño. En la planta de abajo se encontró con Scollari. Aún no habían hablado con él lo de la noche anterior, aunque sabían que debían hacerlo. Le informó simplemente que aquel día no podían averiguar nada nuevo y que habían tomado su palabra de disfrutar un poco de Los Ángeles. Scollari, sin ningún inconveniente, los había invitado más tarde a una partida de poker.  
Mientras corría, ya en la playa, Beckett pensó en el día anterior. Habían hecho grandes progresos. Ahora solo necesitaban una cita con la detective Shaw, de Los Ángeles, enseñarle aquella conversación y poder celebrar la reapertura del caso corrupto. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, y para su sorpresa, trabajar con Rodgers no había sido tan malo. Era realmente bueno, aunque consiguiera volverla loca con sus tonterías… Y el beso… Prefería no pensar en aquello. En eso también había sido bueno, pero solo lo habían hecho para seguir con el plan. No había significado nada, aunque le costara ignorar el hormigueo de sus labios al revivirlo en su cabeza.  
Siguió corriendo veinte minutos más. Había llegado hasta el final, y ahora volvía a donde había empezado. La playa estaba frente a la casa y no había nadie. "¿Es privada Beckett, qué esperas?" En el camino, divisó la fachada de la suite que habían compartido la noche anterior. Miró hacia delante y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola.  
Cinco minutos más, y apareció frente a Richard Rodgers.  
- Viéndote a ti, encuentro muy atractivo y apasionante eso de correr.  
Rodgers tiró la toalla al suelo. Le tendió una botella de agua que había traído.  
- Gracias.  
- Supuse que la necesitarías.  
Beckett se secó la boca con la mano. Jadeaba, intentando coger aún algo de aire. Rodgers aprovechó para quitarse la camiseta. Fue entonces cuando Beckett se dio cuenta del bañador que llevaba puesto y cómo le quedaba.  
- ¿No te queda un poco pequeño?  
- ¿Verdad? Son de Scollari. A mi se me olvidó traer, entonces me los ha dejado… -se fijó en ella, vio un nudo de tiras en su cuello- Tú sí que te lo has traído. ¿Tomamos un baño? –Beckett sonrió.  
- No sé, Rodgers… Yo en traje de baño bajo el sol…  
- Podría echarte crema, tengo las manos muy suaves.  
- No tienes crema.  
- Sabía que se me olvidaba algo.  
Kate le tiró la botella para que la cogiera, pero la torpeza de Rodgers hizo que cayera al suelo.  
- Estaba distraído –se agachó a cogerla. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia Beckett no esperaba que ella estuviera quitándose el top.  
- Creo que tomaré ese baño –acabó de desvestirse. Solo llevaba un bikini negro, de triángulo y braga brasileña.  
- Espero que el agua este fría…  
Anduvieron hacia la playa. Beckett sabía muy bien que a Rodgers le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, pero… ¿por qué le importaba? Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él tampoco estaba nada mal. La sonrió.  
- Quita esa sonrisa, no es nada atractiva.  
- Te he pillado mirándome, ¿verdad que soy tremendamente guapo?  
Llegaron al agua. Lo primero que hizo Beckett fue salpicarle con el pié. Rodgers cerró los ojos.  
- ¿Eso es lo máximo que sabes hacer?  
- Sorpréndeme.  
Rodgers se quedó parado en la orilla, viendo como ella se metía más adentro en el mar. ¿Beckett acababa de decirle eso? ¿Beckett la que siempre estaba odiando cada minuto que pasaba con él?  
- Rodgers, ¿vienes?  
- Sí, sí –sonrió tontamente.  
Se metió en el agua. Apretó los dientes graciosamente. Estaba algo fría. Poco a poco se iba acercando a donde ella estaba. Beckett se quitó el coletero, dejando libre la melena mojada. Veía como Rodgers se acercaba a ella, mirándola fijamente. El agua sola la cubría hasta la cintura… "Dios, ese bañador le queda demasiado pequeño" pensó Beckett, deseando que dejara más para la imaginación. Entonces Rodgers la salpicó.  
- Ven, esto te va a gustar –llevaba los brazos abiertos mientras se acercaba más a ella.  
- No, no.  
- Kate…  
- Rick…  
- Será divertido –alcanzó a tocarla el brazo.  
Beckett en un rápido movimiento le hizo una llave, colocándose detrás de él, trayendo su brazo hacia atrás y contra su espalda, bloqueándole.  
- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? –estaba sorprendido y algo dolorido.  
- Muchos años de defensa personal.  
Fue entonces cuando Rodgers le hizo una zancadilla, que ella no se esperaba, haciendo que cayera al agua de espaldas.  
- Alexis, quince años –dijo para explicar de donde había sacado él.  
Beckett se puso de pie, mirándole con odio. Quiso empujarle pero él aprovechó para atraerla hacia él.  
- Esto lo he aprendido de ti. Eres una gran profesora.  
- Te odio.  
- Querías que te sorprendiera…  
No se habían dado cuenta que respiraban de manera acelerada, y que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, al igual que sus cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos sonreía, incluso parecían sorprendidos, como si una venda les hubiera estado tapando los ojos hasta ahora.  
- Rick… -Beckett había tenido la boca abierta ligeramente hasta que consiguió decir su nombre.  
- Ya, si… –tartamudeó y se apartó de ella.- Creo que lo has pillado, lo de sorprenderte…  
- Sí.  
Se dirigieron una última mirada, avergonzada, antes de volver a la playa.

Después de aquella escena entre ellos, pasaron la mayor parte del día separados, salvo en la comida. Rodgers se duchó, habló con su hija y su madre, curioseó por toda la casa y jugó con su iPad. Beckett, por su parte, pasó la mayor parte del día en una de las terrazas de la mansión leyendo. Fue bien entrada la tarde cuando los dos abogados volvieron a encontrarse. La razón era la pequeña partida de póker que había organizado el señor Scollari. Mientras se sentaban y preparaban para jugar, le explicaron todo lo que habían averiguado el día anterior.  
- Siempre supe que entre mi hermano y mi mujer había algo… -barajeó las cartas. Ya estaban los tres sentados.- La conocí cuando aún me llevaba con mi familia, luego… -paró.- Ya sabéis la historia.  
- ¿Piensa que pueden ser ellos dos los que han querido hacer esto?  
- Sí, no lo dudo.  
Rodgers y Beckett se miraron, apartando rápidamente la vista. No pasó desapercibido para Scollari.  
- Bueno, vamos a jugar, esta tensión me está matando –Scollari les repartió las cartas.  
Margarita, la ama de llaves, apareció con una botella de vino y tres copas en una bandeja.  
- Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. Suelo jugar con una buena botella de vino.  
- Vaya, un Vega Sicilia –Rodgers estaba maravillado.  
- De un amigo español.  
- Es vino –Beckett no entendía tanta pijería.  
- Podría oírte –Rodgers se molestó por aquel comentario, agarrando con más fuerza la botella.  
- Como queráis.  
- A jugar.  
Y comenzaron una partida de lo más animada, pasando la victoria de uno a uno, aunque solía ser Rodgers quién solía ganar más. La botella no tardó en acabars. Scollari ordenó que trajeran otra, aunque esta vez no era tan cara como la anterior. El alcohol había permitido que la pareja de abogados estuviera más relajada que antes.  
- Señor, dentro de una hora tendrá la cena.  
- ¿Tan tarde es?  
Margarita había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez para devolverles la noción del tiempo.  
- Son las siete señor.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.  
Volvieron a quedarse solos los tres.  
- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Dado que solo vosotros dos apostáis en esta jugada, ¿por qué no quién pierda invita al otro a cenar?  
Beckett y Rodgers se miraron.  
- No sé si… -comenzó a hablar el abogado.  
- De acuerdo.  
Rodgers no se esperaba aquella respuesta de Beckett. Levantó una ceja, interrogante.  
- ¿Qué pasa Rodgers, tienes miedo? –se mordió el labio. Estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.  
- Mi segundo nombre es ganador.  
Scollari observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Beckett apostó todo cuando las cuatro cartas estuvieron descubiertas. En ese momento tuvieron una pequeña lucha de miradas. Ella provocándole, y él disfrutando de ese lado de la abogada.  
- Paso –se echó hacia atrás en la silla, tirando las cartas boca abajo.  
- ¡Oh, sí! –Beckett recogió todas las fichas orgullosa.- Deberías cambiarte tu segundo nombre a perdedor –Scollari rió.  
- ¿En dos horas abajo? –Rodgers se dirigió a Beckett.  
- Dos horas.  
Rodgers se levantó, despidiéndose de Scollari y agradeciéndole la tarde de póker y vino.  
- ¿Le gusta Rodgers? –Scollari fue directo. A Beckett le sorprendió aquella pregunta.  
- Es… interesante –respondió mirando la mesa y con un ligero cabeceo.  
- Espero que se diviertan.

***  
Seis horas más tarde, a las dos de la mañana, Beckett y Rodgers salían de un local de copas, riéndose.  
- ¿Robaste un caballo de la policía… desnudo? –a Beckett le dolía la tripa de tanto reír.  
- Hacía calor –no pudo evitar reír tampoco.  
- ¡Dios, Rodgers! Dime algo con lo que no me vaya a reír, ya no puedo más… -su voz sonaba muy divertida.  
- Quizás luego.  
Continuaron andando por el paseo marítimo de Los Ángeles. Esquivando a la gente. Beckett tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Rodgers para no caerse por culpa de los tacones y del alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.  
Como pudieron, lograron coger un taxi para que los llevara a la mansión. El viaje transcurrió entre risas y comentarios absurdos por parte de ambos. Rodgers, que estaba un poco menos ebrio que su compañera, le dijo al taxista que parara antes de llegar a la mansión. Así podrían despejarse un poco antes de entrar y evitar armar un escándalo.  
- Me duelen los pies… -Beckett se sentó en un banco frente a la mansión.  
- Vamos, Kate… Va a refrescar.  
- ¿Estamos borrachos, Rodgers?  
- Solo un poquito –río- Solo un poquito.  
- Vale, dame la mano.  
Rodgers la ayudó a levantarse. Ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio.  
- Eres tremendamente guapo –Beckett, incluso borracha, era capaz de que todo lo que dijese sonara con un tono muy sensual.  
- Ok, Kate… Beckett –cerró los ojos, no podía centrarse.- Vamos a entrar dentro…  
Anduvieron hacia la mansión. Rodgers tardó varios minutos en encontrar las llaves para abrir la puerta exterior que daba al jardín. Luego fueron hacia la puerta principal. Beckett, llevándose la mano a los labios, le indicó que no hiciera tanto ruido. No consiguieron nada, los dos volvieron a reírse. No se daban cuenta que cada vez que lo hacían, no podían apartar las manos del uno del otro: ella le tocaba un brazo, él otro, se apoyaban para no caerse…  
- Tengo que quitarme los tacones antes de entrar –Beckett le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rodgers.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
Beckett, desde la puerta principal, lanzó un zapato hacia donde acababan de venir. Rodgers intentó cogerlo.  
- Para –dijo entre risas.  
- Párame –Beckett lo miró directamente a los ojos, muy seria. Estaba en medio de la puerta principal.  
Rodgers se puso delante de ella y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ahora él le sacaba ventaja en altura y tuvo que bajar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. A Beckett le excitó demasiado aquella proximidad. Pudo sentir que Rodgers también lo estaba. Ambos tenían las bocas entreabiertas y las respiraciones se entrecortaron. Ella, a duras penas, pasó una pierna alrededor de su cintura. Él la cogió con una de sus manos y la acarició, ascendiendo por su muslo. Aquel vestido había sido una tortura toda la noche. La otra mano la apoyó en la puerta. Beckett sonrió y él acercó más su rostro al suyo, respirando el perfume de su cuello. Kate no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado. Llevó una mano a los botones de la camisa de él. Se tomó su tiempo en desabrochar los dos primeros.  
- Kate… -Rodgers gimió su nombre. Trazó un camino con sus labios sobre su cuello, sin presionarlos sobre su piel, excitándola con el roce. Aquello provocó que la piel de Beckett se erizara.  
Con la mano que tenía libre, Beckett acarició su nuca e hizo que aquel roce de sus labios se convirtiera en besos fugaces, que fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cara. Rodgers depositó el último besó en su barbilla.  
- No pares… -susurró Kate con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
Rodgers la miró a los ojos, después a los labios y con las bocas entreabiertas sus bocas se unieron hambrientas. La mano de Rodgers que antes había estado apoyada en la puerta, bajó hasta el culo de Kate para presionar más su cadera contra la suya. Beckett jadeó en el besó y le mordió el labio. Rodgers, con la otra mano, la acarició íntimamente. Entre los besos, gemían y sus manos no paraban de acariciarse. Un sonido a lo lejos les hizo parar. Beckett miró tras él pero no vio nada. Rodgers escondió su rostro en su cuello.  
- Creo que deberíamos entrar… -murmuró Rodgers como pudo. Tenía la voz entrecortada.  
Se miraron y sonrieron. Beckett le dio un rápido beso antes de apartarse de la puerta. Con tan solo un tacón en la mano, Kate siguió al interior a Rodgers. Se encontraron con una oscuridad absoluta.  
- ¡Ay!  
- Cuidado –Beckett rió y se llevó la mano a la boca.- Lo siento –bajó la voz.  
- No veo nada, dame la mano.  
- Ya –sus dedos se encontraron en la oscuridad y se entrelazaron.- Creo que las escaleras están a la derecha.  
- Espera.  
Un minuto más tarde, Rodgers hizo la luz con una aplicación de su iPhone.  
- ¿Una vela?  
- Servirá, ¿no crees? –Beckett se mordió el labio.  
- Tengo hambre…  
- Vamos a buscar la cocina.  
Aún de la mano y con la ayuda de la luz que proporcionaba aquella falsa vela, anduvieron por la casa hasta dar con la gran cocina. Fueron directos a la nevera de dos puertas.  
- ¿Qué te apetece?  
Beckett se apoyó en la puerta del congelador, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se encogió de hombros.  
- Sorpréndeme.  
Eso provocó que ambos se miraran con una sonrisa cómplice, recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana.  
- Cierra los ojos…  
Ella hizo lo que le pidió. Rodgers buscó en la nevera. Hubo un breve silencio.  
- Confía en mí –le acercó lo que había cogido a sus labios.- ¿Preparada?  
- Ajá… -se mordió los labios y después los entreabrió, lista para lo que Rodgers fuera a darle.  
- ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados? –se lo susurró en su oído. Ella cabeceó. Rodgers se enamoró de aquella imagen: parecía una niña pequeña, inocente…  
Pero no fue lo que Rodgers sostenía en la mano lo que él llevó a su boca. Fueron sus labios y ella, los saboreó. La comisura de su boca se curvó al darse cuenta de ello. El beso fue muy dulce…  
- Sabes a chocolate… -murmuró contra su boca.  
Él rio y apoyó su frente contra la suya.  
- Te lo has ganado, abogada –partió un trozo de chocolate y se lo acercó a la boca.  
Con sus dos manos, Beckett cogió la mano que sostenía el chocolate. Él le metió el chocolate en la boca, pero ella quería más y chupó su dedo. A Rodgers le tembló el labio inferior con aquel gesto. Sus bocas no tardaron en estrellarse.

- No, esta tampoco es mi habitación… -dijo Beckett entre risas.  
Después de saborear un poco más el chocolate y de volver a avivar el deseo entre ellos, subieron las escaleras. Buscaban la habitación de Beckett sin éxito.  
- Vamos a la mía… -se acercó por detrás a ella, abrazándola por la cintura mientras andaban por el pasillo- y te enseño una cosa…  
- Rodgers, creo que esa cosa la podemos ver también en mi habitación –él rio.  
- No me refiero a eso.  
- Vale –se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado.  
La cogió de la mano. No tardaron en llegar a la habitación. Abrió la puerta despacio, preocupándose ahora, sin sentido, de no hacer ruido. Una vez dentro, la cerró empujando a Beckett contra ella.  
- No puedo… -llevó sus labios a su cuello- …obtener lo suficiente de ti… -gimió cuando Beckett le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.  
Rodgers consiguió que ella entrelazara sus piernas en su cintura, y a tientas, la llevó hacia la cama, donde cayeron entre besos apasionados.  
- La camisa… -murmuró Beckett, deshaciéndose de ella con un fuerte tirón de la tela.  
- Fuerte…  
- Fuerte… -con sus manos acarició su pecho. En un rápido movimiento se puso encima de él y tiró del vestido hacia arriba para quitárselo y enseñar el delicado encaje negro. Apartó un mechón de su cara y se inclinó hacia él, rozando con su lengua sus labios.  
Él aprovechó aquel movimiento para desabrochar el broche de su sujetador. Entonces la piel de sus pechos desnudos provocó oleadas de calor en sus cuerpos al tocarse. Rodgers acarició su espalda, sus pechos... Ella llevó sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón mientras se miraban sonrientes, entre gemidos y besos, como si hubieran esperado toda su vida para hacer aquello.  
Los pantalones de Rodgers volaron, seguidos de sus boxers, revelando su miembro duro que Beckett no dudó en agarrar, provocando un gemido de placer en Rodgers. Pero él volvió a tomar los mandos de aquella situación, colocándose sobre ella. Se quitó por completo la camisa, lanzándola lejos. Luego le quitó las braguitas, acariciando su humedad.  
- Rick… -suplicaba queriendo acabar con aquella tortura.  
Rodgers depositó un beso sobre su vientre. Comenzó a trazar una línea imaginaria hacia su intimidad pero Beckett se lo impidió poniendo un pie en su pecho. Él no pudo evitar reír.  
- Seré bueno…  
- Nada de juegos…  
- Tú has empezado con esto –se acercó a ella como si de una presa se tratara.  
Sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Beckett tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los almohadones de la cama. Volvieron a besarse. Eran besos cortos, excitantes. Beckett enredó las piernas en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Rodgers volvió a llevar una mano a su entrada, comprobando que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda.  
- ¿Preparada? –ella volvió a besarlo para confirmarlo.  
La penetró lentamente. Ella jadeó. Rodgers apoyó un brazo a un lado y con el otro acarició su clítoris. Beckett no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Él comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, aumentando la velocidad con cada embestida. No apartó los ojos de ella.  
- Kate… mírame…  
Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Abrió lo ojos. Sus manos fueron instintivamente hacia su culo, deseando más de aquello. Sus gemidos se entremezclaban. Se besaron. Rodgers sabía que ella estaba llegando al orgasmo y aumentó la velocidad. Alcanzó el climax gritando su nombre. Un minuto más tarde él paró y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos jadeaban, intentando recuperar el aire que acababan de perder.  
Rodgers levantó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Beckett. Se miraron lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Ninguno sabía interpretar lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Ella llevó una mano a los labios de él, acariciándolos.  
- Esto ha sido mejor que el chocolate –sonrió de una manera muy sexy que hizo que el pecho de Rodgers se llenara de ego masculino.  
- Tú eres mejor que el chocolate –la sonrió de medio lado, besándola. Aquello hizo que Beckett se derritiera por dentro, si ya no lo había hecho antes.- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?  
Él aún seguía encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla.  
- Soy abogada, ¿recuerdas?  
- Soy escritor.  
- ¿Escritor?  
- Sí… de hecho soy Richard Castle.  
Beckett lo miró muy seria.  
- ¿Richard Castle? –se mordió los labios, evitando reírse.  
- No tiene gracia. Es cierto.  
- Estamos borrachos, Rodgers –cogió su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.- Y tengo que ir al baño.  
Como pudo, salió de sus brazos y desnuda cruzó la habitación. Rodgers acababa de contarle el secreto que solo su familia conocía y ella se lo había tomado a broma. ¿Qué esperaba? Estaban borrachos. Rió. Ni siquiera era aún consciente de lo que aquello iba a suponer a su relación, pensó antes de caer sobre el colchón.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

Dos cuerpos desnudos, envueltos en sábanas e iluminado por un halo de luz blanquecina que entraba por la ventana, yacían en una gran cama de matrimonio. La mujer tenía un brazo sobre el pecho del hombre. Entonces los ojos de ella se abrieron y miraron el perfil de su compañero de cama. Sonrió ligeramente, como si aún estuviera en sueños. Pero la realidad no tardó en procesarse en sus circuitos neuronales y como si el horror hubiera llamado a su puerta, se incorporó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de quién estaba con ella: Richard Rodgers. Desnudo. Y lo peor, ella también estaba desnuda. Soltó una exclamación, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Miles de imágenes comenzaron a arremolinarse, a tomar sentido… Se había acostado con él, gritaba su mente. Sintió que se le cerraba el estómago… ¿Qué habían hecho? Aún mirando la cara de Rodgers, unas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, un vago recuerdo: "Soy escritor… Soy Richard Castle…" Beckett en ese momento abrió la boca al recordarlo. No podía ser, debía de estar de broma… Y su cabeza volvió a pasarle una mala jugada. Los hechos que habían pasado aquella noche se mostraron con una mayor nitidez: se habían besado, se habían acariciado por todas partes, habían tenido sexo, no solo una vez y había disfrutado con aquello. Oh sí, y mucho. Esa revelación interna le hizo sentirse aún peor: ella tenía novio, Josh, y acababa de pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida con Rodgers, o Castle. Un momento, ¿Richard Castle? ¿Su escritor favorito, el hombre que solo era una voz? No sabía cómo sentirse: ¿emocionada? ¿sorprendida? ¿horrorizada? Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba salir de allí, y pensar qué iba a hacer. Se tapó más antes de despertarle.

- Rodgers… -susurró- Rodgers… -volvió a repetir al ver que no obtenía respuesta.  
- No te levantes, quédate en la cama –murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados.  
- Rodgers, ¡vamos! –lo movió ligeramente.  
- Kate… hola… -la miraba medio sorprendido medio dormido.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de algo?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo de anoche…  
- ¿Qué? – aquello cansó a Beckett.  
- Para de decir qué.  
- Es que no sé a qué te refieres –levantó la cabeza y vio su pecho desnudo. Luego miró a Kate, con las sabanas tapando su desnudez.- No te resististe…  
- ¡Rodgers! No es divertido.  
- No he dicho que fuera divertido, no me acuerdo de nada.  
Eso le chocó a Beckett.  
- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?  
- No… ¿tú sí?  
- Tampoco… -mintió. Beckett vio aquello como una salida.

Rodgers paseó la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo, pero cubierto de Beckett. Sintió una punzada de deseo en su pecho de manera inevitable. No se acordaba de nada y el fuerte dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba en absoluto. "Menuda resaca" pensó. Estaba claro que la noche anterior se habían acostado juntos, no había duda. Odiaba no tener ni un vago recuerdo, y Beckett…

- ¿Qué haces? –Rodgers apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, incorporándose. Beckett comenzaba a enrollar su cuerpo con toda la sábana.  
- Irme.  
- Pero Kate… -Rodgers paró lo que estaba haciendo, cogiendo un trozo de sábana. Si ella seguía así, él se quedaría completamente desnudo.  
- Toma, tápate con eso –le lanzó un cojín. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos.  
- Kate, tenemos que hablar…  
- No –esta vez sí lo miró. Sus ojos estaban asustados, su voz le temblaba…- Rodgers, no nos acordamos de nada.  
- ¡Nos hemos acostado juntos! –elevó la voz.  
- ¿Y? –esa única palabra le hizo daño a Rodgers. Beckett también se dolía por dentro. No era fácil ignorar algo que ella sí recordaba. Se quedaron mirándose lo que pareció una eternidad.- Mucha gente comete estas locuras y no tienen por qué significar nada. Olvídalo, sigamos con el trabajo.

Rodgers no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. Aquel rechazo, aquellas palabras… lo habían tocado. Él, que siempre salía con alguna broma, algún comentario ingenioso, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Así que se quedó parado viendo como Beckett, envuelta de blanco, salía por la puerta de su habitación, con un puñado de ropa en uno de sus brazos. Habían cruzado una línea y había sido en vano. _Un pequeño crimen, y no tenían ninguna excusa…_

_Es el lugar incorrecto para estar pensando en ti.  
Es el momento incorrecto para alguien nuevo.  
Es un pequeño crimen, y no tengo ninguna excusa.  
¿Está bien? Te llevaste mi arma lejos cuando estaba cargada.  
¿Está bien? Si tú no la disparaste,  
¿Cómo se supone que la sostuve?  
¿Está bien? Te llevaste mi arma lejos cuando estaba cargada. Está bien,  
¿Te parece bien? Déjame afuera, con el la basura. Esto no es lo que yo hago.  
Es el lugar incorrecto para andar engañándote.  
Es el momento incorrecto pero me está sacando del apuro.  
Es un pequeño crimen, y no tengo ninguna excusa._

Nota del autor: Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia. Respondiendo a los comentarios: Si, me baso en muchas frases de la serie, momentos, y en el anterior capítulo en FLO. Creo que es una manera de ponerle a la historia ese toque Castle que tanto nos gusta.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11_

Beckett acababa de salir de la ducha cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Se ató más fuerte el albornoz y secándose el pelo con una toalla la abrió. Rodgers recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su compañera. Tenía un vaso de agua en una mano.

- Te he traído una aspirina –abrió la otra mano, enseñándosela.- Para combatir la resaca, ya sabes.

Beckett se sorprendió con aquel gesto. Solo esperaba que no volviera para hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

- Vaya… -se mordió los labios.- Gracias Rodgers –apartó rápidamente la mirada.- ¿Puedes dejarlo ahí? –señaló al interior de la habitación, a una mesilla.  
- Claro.

Rodgers pasó por su lado, y Beckett no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al aspirar su aroma. Tampoco pudo evitar que ciertos recuerdos de aquella noche volvieran a su mente. Iba a ser una tortura trabajar a su lado. Aunque quisiera negarlo, algo había cambiado. La tensión sexual seguía ahí, pero la atracción parecía más fuerte. Miles de sentimientos se encontraban en su interior. Una lucha interna era lo que provocaba su dolor de cabeza y no la resaca.

- Nos vemos abajo.

Y tan pronto como había entrado, Rodgers desapareció por la puerta. Aquello le sorprendió a Beckett. Creía que volvería a sacar el tema. Por una parte se alegró, pero por otra… Apartó el pensamiento de su mente ladeando la cabeza. Se quedó mirando el vaso y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se había acostado antes con otros hombres. Solo habían significado diversión, pero Rodgers… La imagen de sus ojos azules, mirándola de una forma como nunca antes la habían mirado. Transmitiendo tantas cosas… Cogió su móvil y buscó un número en a agenda.

- ¿Josh?

***

La inspectora Shaw se quitó los auriculares y miró detenidamente a Beckett y a Rodgers. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos aquella mañana, fueron directos a la 10th comisaria de Los Ángeles.

- Esto que acabo de escuchar es una información muy importante. Estamos hablando de policías corruptos en un caso de asesinato –estaba muy seria.  
- ¿Es suficiente información para abrirles un expediente y reabrir el caso de mi cliente, no?  
- Podría valer…  
- ¿Podría? –Beckett sonó molesta.  
- Oiga, primero tienen que decirme qué policía. Podría tratarse de mera falsificación.  
- ¿De verdad me cree capaz de eso? Es Chris Zannetti.  
Rodgers se vio envuelto en una lucha de miradas femeninas.  
- Mujeres, se supone que están en el mismo equipo…  
- Muy bien Rodgers, ¿y en qué equipo estás tú? –Beckett lo miró con odio. Shaw esperaba una respuesta a su favor.  
- Creo que iré a por un café… Si me disculpan –sonrió tímidamente y se levantó, dejándolas solas.  
- ¿Desde cuando se acuestan juntos? –Shaw se apoyó en su silla.  
- ¿Qué? No, no nos acostamos juntos –Beckett intentó disimular lo mejor posible. Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa completamente.  
- Créame, llevo muchos años estudiando perfiles psicológicos…  
- ¿Y yo soy de las que mienten? –Shaw sabía que se refería a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquella mujer era astuta, pensó.  
- Es puro protocolo, señorita Beckett.  
- Comencemos con el protocolo entonces.

Veinte minutos más tarde, comenzaron a trabajar. Shaw les enseñó varias fotos de archivo de policías, pero sin decirles quiénes eran. Rodgers y Beckett no tardaron en reconocer a uno de ellos, confirmándose que aquel era el hombre al que vieron y efectivamente, se trataba de Zannetti. En ese momento, Shaw les informó que no tardarían en reabrir el caso, posponiéndose el juicio de su cliente. Sin embargo, aún seguiría siendo sospechoso. Ellos no podrían hacer nada a partir de ese momento, solo esperar los nuevos resultados de la investigación.

Beckett y Rodgers salieron de la comisaria contentos, aunque aún no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra que no fuera relacionada con el caso. Anduvieron en silencio hacia el coche. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Si lo hacían, la duración era mínima. Querían actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Rodgers se quedó mirándola de reojo por un momento. Se había acostado con ella, habían hecho el amor… Solo recordaba aquel beso compartido cuando intentaron distraer al guardia del club. Si aquel beso había hecho que saltaran chispas en su interior… Entonces ella lo miró en ese preciso momento y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? –Beckett había sentido su mirada clavada en ella durante todo el trayecto hacia el coche.  
- Sí… sí –respondió con un tartamudeo. Beckett se preguntó qué estaría pensando en ese momento.- Creo que no te acompañaré durante la comida.

Pararon de andar. En ese instante su intercambio de miradas duró más de lo que lo habían hecho durante todo el día.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rodgers?  
- No es nada –sonrió, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.- Es solo que me apetece disfrutar de mi propia compañía. A veces me pasa…

Beckett no sabía qué es lo que podría haber hecho que ahora Rodgers actuara de esa forma tan rara.

- De acuerdo, como quieras…  
- Dejo que te lleves el coche… Yo… caminaré. Te veo en casa –se dio media vuelta, alejándose de ella.

Beckett se preguntó si a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser así.

Eran las once de la noche cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Beckett había estado preocupada todo el día. Rodgers no había regresado desde que se despidió de él en la ciudad. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón cuando lo vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, con la chaqueta colgando de su brazo.

- No pensé que estarías despierta –se quedó parado durante unos minutos.  
- Estaba leyendo –le enseñó un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca de Scollari.  
- ¿Le has contado lo del caso? –se acercó, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá. Dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo. Beckett se fijó que llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.  
- Sí. Creo que no podríamos haberle dado una mejor noticia –se sonrieron.  
- Eres una gran abogada –Beckett tenía apoyada la cabeza en la mano, y el brazo sobre el respaldo. No pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente ante el halago de Rodgers. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, el halago también venía de parte de su escritor preferido.  
- Tú tampoco eres tan malo –ahí estaban de vuelta las bromas entre ellos.  
- Mmm, pero no estoy tan bueno –Beckett rió.

Volvió el silencio y el intercambio de miradas. Beckett se preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido antes para que desapareciera de aquella forma tan inusual.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir –Beckett lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Separados –explicó, acentuando cada sílaba.- Katherine Beckett… -se levantó y ella lo miró sorprendida, pero entonces el rostro de Rodgers cambió.

Ella no dijo nada y subieron juntos las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Hubo un breve roce de manos, que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran al sentir la piel caliente del otro.

- Buenas noches Rodgers… -lo miró cabizbaja, dispuesta a abrir su puerta.  
- Kate…

Lo sabía. Sabía que él tenía algo que decirle. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

- Rick, déjalo…  
- Me acuerdo de todo.

Aquello no esperaba oírlo. Se miraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

- Sé que no quieres que te lo recuerde. Sé que estás con alguien. Solo quería que lo supieras. Por eso me fui esta tarde, porque necesitaba pensar. Nunca me había pasado algo así…

Beckett no sabía si se refería a la situación o a lo que había sentido aquella noche, porque entonces, no era el único.

- A mi tampoco –Beckett se llevó una mano a la boca.- Pero no creo que seamos los únicos a los que les ha pasado algo parecido…  
- Ya… -Rodgers parecía desilusionado con sus palabras.- No sé qué puedo decirte para solucionar esto.  
- Todo está bien –sonrió de medio lado, pero no sonó nada convencida. Le dio la espalda dispuesta a entrar en la habitación.  
- Kate… -lo oyó susurrar.  
- Buenas noches Rodgers.

Entró y se apoyó contra la puerta. Instintivamente se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Rodgers se acordaba y acababa de dejarlo plantado delante de su puerta. ¿Se podía estar más asustada? ¿Y ser más cobarde? Ella también se acordaba de todo. Miró hacia el techo… Él merecía saberlo, quizás si lo hablaban todo quedaría como una simple noche de pasión y no como una tortura de sentimientos que ni se creía capaz de sentir. Pero en el fondo, sabía que aquellos sentimientos no venían de aquella noche… Ni siquiera Josh conseguía sacar a Rodgers de su cabeza. Llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta, indecisa al principio, _pero la abrió solo para encontrarse con la oscuridad del pasillo y el sonido de otra puerta cerrándose. _

Nota del autor: Próximo sábado y domingo: últimos capítulos y final ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12_

Kate Beckett se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol traspasaron el cristal de su habitación. Hoy era su último día en Los Ángeles. Después de su visita a la inspectora Shaw el día anterior, no podían hacer nada más sobre el caso de Scollari. Solo les quedaba esperar y recibir información sobre la revisión del asesinato por el que estaban intentando impedir que fuera acusado su cliente.  
Por suerte, en todo el tiempo que tuvo para prepararse antes de ir al aeropuerto, no coincidió con Rodgers. La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era alejarse de él en todo ese tiempo de espera. Entonces podría pensar, sacar una conclusión de todo lo que había pasado en estos días… Y necesitaba ver a Josh…  
Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Un momento –solo deseaba que no se tratara de él.  
- Soy yo, Mauricio –asomó su rostro por la puerta, queriendo comprobar de primeras que su visita no resultaba inoportuna.  
- ¡Qué sorpresa! –Beckett sonrió, agradecida porque fuera él.  
- He oído que ya os vais… Rodgers está abajo esperándote –Scollari pareció notar una mueca al mencionar el nombre de su compañero. Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él- ¿Todo bien?  
- Sí, claro. Es solo que me hubiera gustado irme de aquí habiendo demostrado a la justicia que usted es inocente.  
- Paciencia –el hombre le guiñó un ojo.

Beckett bajó la maleta de la cama. Se produjo un pequeño silencio. Scollari fue el primero en romperlo.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Pero… es mi casa y…  
- Realmente siento lo que pasó aquella noche señor Scollari –Kate tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Sabía a qué se refería.  
- No he venido aquí a echarle en cara que aquello pasara en mi casa –Beckett no parecía entender. Frunció el ceño.- Solo que hay algo que no entiendo. Soy una persona muy observadora señorita Beckett y, sinceramente, ustedes dos deberían hablar sobre lo que pasó…  
- ¿Tanto se nota? –Kate se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estaba sorprendida por el motivo de la visita de su cliente, pero más por saber que la tensión entre Rodgers y ella era tan obvia.  
- Margarita, mi ama de llaves, cree que juntos podrían prender fuego a esta casa con tan solo juntarlos en una habitación… -Kate suspiró. Scollari la miró serio.- Me preocupo por la gente que trabaja para mi, y más si es por mi –Beckett levantó la vista.- ¿De qué tienes miedo?  
- No tengo miedo… -se pasó una mano por el pelo, atusándolo. Luego frunció los labios.- Es solo que no sé qué hacer con lo que ha pasado, con lo que siento… ¿Qué debería hacer?  
- La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres hacer, Kate?

***

Tras la charla, Beckett y Scollari bajaron las escaleras de la gran mansión. En el salón, Rodgers los esperaba, mirando su iPhone. Al oír sus voces, levantó la vista. Pero solo la centró en una persona: Kate Beckett. No había podido pegar ojo. Las imágenes de la noche que pasaron juntos no hacían más que representarse vivamente en su cabeza. Recordaba su risa profunda, su sabor a chocolate, sus susurros, sus gemidos, sus besos, sus caricias… y sus ojos, su pupila dilatándose y sin miedos, viendo reflejados en ellos el sentimiento que comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Incluso le había contado quién era él en realidad. Pero ahora todo aquello era historia. Ella no lo recordaba, y él no podía dejar de hacerlo. _Aquella mujer era un rompecabezas que aún no había sido capaz de resolver_. Pensaba que jamás lo resolvería. Sin embargo, creía que merecía la pena arriesgarse a intentarlo…

- Tiene usted mucha suerte de trabajar con ella, señor Rodgers –fue lo que dijo Scollari cuando llegaron hasta él.  
- Sí, sí que la tengo –la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos, o perderemos el avión.

Se despidieron de Scollari, deseando verse pronto y con buenas noticias.

***

El viaje en avión pasó en silencio entre ambos, salvo algún intercambio breve de palabras pero sin importancia. Beckett pensó que a pesar de las palabras de Scollari necesitaba tiempo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, anduvieron rumbo a la salida.

- ¿No viene a buscarte tu doctor motorista?  
- Rodgers…

Él la cogió del brazo en ese momento, haciendo que se volviera hacia él. Pararon en medio de la terminal. Beckett se sorprendió por aquel gesto.

- Kate, ¿cuándo vamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó? –ella suspiró.  
- Necesito tiempo…  
- Kate… -cada vez que lo oía decir su nombre de aquella forma se retorcía por dentro y recordaba aquella noche.  
- Dame unos días, ¿vale? Te llamaré.  
- Claro –sonrió a duras penas. Los acompañó un pequeño silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar.- Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.  
- También para mí.  
- Yo…

Beckett esperaba que fuera a decir algo que la ayudara a cambiar de opinión. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba. Pero Rodgers se quedó sin decir nada.

- … será mejor que me vaya.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Entonces lo vio irse, y al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Josh. Esa era la razón por la que Rodgers había decidido guardarse sus palabras. Josh la recibió con un abrazo, pero ella no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que andaba hacia la salida.


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13_

Las gotas de lluvía corrían por los cristales, como si de una carrera se tratase. Kate Beckett estaba apoyada de lado contra el gran ventanal de su apartamento, observando la ciudad, borrosa por aquella tormenta de invierno que daba más dramatismo a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de Los Ángeles y no sabía nada de Rodgers. Muchas habían sido las veces que había cogido el teléfono con la intención de llamarle y hablar, pero no sabía qué decirle. Ni siquiera había ido a trabajar. Como tantas veces le había dicho su madre, Beckett por fin había accedido a coger unas vacaciones. Josh y ella se habían escapado a la casa de las montañas de sus padres. Todavía no había tenido el valor de decirle lo que había pasado entre ella y Rodgers en Los Ángeles.

Las maletas aún estaban sin deshacer, ocupando espacio en el gran salón. Josh se paró a su lado y sacó el tema que ella había estado atrasando hasta ese momento.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar conmigo?

- ¿Tan evidente ha sido?

- No has sido tú desde que volviste de Los Ángeles.

¿Y quién era? Se preguntó a sí misma Beckett. Había engañado a su novio de cuatro años por alguien que había puesto patas arriba su mundo.

- Kate…

Cerró los ojos. Así era como Rodgers se dirigía a ella siempre que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Lo vio en sus pensamientos: sus ojos azules, esa pícara sonrisa… Rodgers siempre había sido bueno con ella, y ella lo único que había hecho era mantenerlo a distancia. Su mente había sabido desde el primer momento que aquel hombre era una trampa para su corazón.

- Vamos a sentarnos.

Y un último suspiro puso comienzo a las palabras que pondrían fin a la relación con Josh. Le contó todo. Cuando llegó al punto que se había acostado con Rodgers, Josh se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar por toda la habitación, con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Entiendes que quiera acabar con esto, verdad?

- Lo siento…

Kate intentaba mirarle a los ojos, avergonzada. No sabía qué decirle.

- ¿Sientes algo por él?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Quieres que me quede o mejor recojo mis cosas?

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con dureza. Se notaba el enfado en la voz de Josh. También había odio, decepción…

- Creo que tu silencio lo dice todo…

Veinte minutos más tarde Josh daba un portazo a la puerta principal, saliendo de la casa. "Recogeré mis cosas mañana, ahora necesito irme de aquí" habían sido sus últimas palabras. Beckett enterró su cara en sus manos. No había hecho nada para impedir que se fuera, nada. Se sintió muy mal por él. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber pasado unos buenos años a su lado, no habían significado lo suficiente.

***

- Ya era hora.

Jim Beckett, de pie frente a la puerta de su despacho, saludaba a su hija al verla entrar en el bufete. Kate se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su madre no tardó en salir del despacho.

- Kate, ¿es cierto? –Beckett enarcó una ceja, no muy segura de aquí se refería su madre.

Deslizó la vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se encontró con la mirada de Lanie. Las piezas encajaron: le había contado a su madre la ruptura con Josh.

- Luego hablamos, mamá.

- Eso espero.

Parecía que todos la interrogaban, clavando su vista en ella mientras andaba hacia su despacho.

- Lo siento… -Lanie la había seguido.

- No te preocupes –Kate dejó su bolso encima de su escritorio.

- ¿Estás bien? Porque no lo parece.

Lanie tenía razón. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Hacía dos días que había terminado su relación con Josh, pero ese no era el motivo de su insomnio. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Rodgers y no veía la forma de hacerlo.

- ¿Es por Rodgers?

Aquello le chocó. Lanie notó el cambio de su expresión.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Vamos Kate, sé que no has hablado con él desde que volviste. Y entonces lo dejas con Josh…

- Pasó algo Lanie… -titubeó al decirlo. Se mordió el labio. Entonces decidió que necesitaba contárselo a alguien y cerró la puerta.- Nos acostamos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

- Baja la voz, ¿quieres?

- Lo siento, pero… ¿qué? ¿cómo?

- Estábamos borrachos, no sé cómo se nos fue de las manos…

- Y pasó a la boca.

- ¡Lanie!

- Solo intento asimilarlo.

Hubo un breve silencio. Kate se sentó sobre su escritorio y se mordió la uña del pulgar, nerviosa.

- A ver… Os acostasteis, vale… ¿Pero lo solucionaríais, no?

- No, ni siquiera lo hemos hablado.

- Chica, no te entiendo.

- Fingí que no me acordaba de nada, ¡y me acuerdo de todo!

Lanie abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Tenía miedo Lanie. Todo estaba bien, parecía que compenetrábamos como compañeros… Y entonces ocurre esto, y yo estaba con Josh. Temí perderlo todo –las últimas palabras resultaron una revelación para ella misma.

Lanie suspiró.

- Kate, ya has perdido a Josh, y como sigas así perderás a Rodgers.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Vamos nena, he visto como ese hombre te mira, ¡está loquito por ti! Y creo que tú también. Nunca te habías comportado así con nadie.

- ¿Qué?

- No me mires con esa cara. Sabes que tengo razón.

Beckett parecía que iba a negarlo, pero cambió de idea en el último momento.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Sí.

Una jarra de agua fría sintió que inundaba el interior de Beckett. Ahí estaba, en menos de cinco minutos, Lanie había conseguido que todo su quebradero de cabeza se resumiera en que sentía algo por Rodgers y había actuado como una cobarde.

- Es un gigoló, un casanova…

- Desde que te conoció no he visto que ninguna rubia cuelgue de su brazo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te está esperando.

- Pero es demasiado pronto…

- Tú misma. Podéis estar así, dando vueltas, perdiendo gasolina, ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro años? No lo sé, pero nunca es demasiado pronto pasa ser feliz Kate. Asi que mueve tu culo de una vez, deja los miedos de lado…

- No sé si estoy preparada.

- A lo mejor cuando lo estés es demasiado tarde.

Puede que Lanie tuviera razón, pensó Beckett. Necesitaba hablar con él. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –Esposito asomaba la cabeza.

- No, ¿qué ocurre? –Beckett se bajó del escritorio.

- Rodgers me ha dejado esto para ti –abrió la puerta por completo y le mostró unos informes.

- ¿Rodgers?

- Sí, ha estado aquí hace un momento, pero de repente ha dicho que tenía prisa y se ha ido…

Solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de Beckett: ¿habría escuchado Rodgers su conversación con Lanie? En aquel momento, no vio mejor forma de ir a hablar con él después de dos semanas.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14_

- Lo recuerda…

Martha Rodgers levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo en la barra de la cocina. Vio a su hijo de pie, al lado de la mesilla del salón. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. Aún llevaba la americana negra puesta, las llaves colgando de una de sus manos, los hombros hundidos. Su rostro parecía pedir ayuda, apoyo, consuelo… En sus ojos se reflejaba cierto sufrimiento y rabia.

- Se acuerda de todo. Todo este tiempo, ella se acordaba… Y no me dijo nada. Me siento…

- Richard…

Su madre entonces comprendió a qué se refería. Dos días después de volver de Los Ángeles había logrado sonsacárselo. Lo había notado algo distante, con la mente puesta en otro lugar… Su hijo se había enamorado de aquella abogada.

- …abofeteado, humillado, avergonzado… -cayó al sofá, lanzando las llaves a cualquier lugar.- Creí haber visto un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos cuando nos despedimos…

Martha no sabía si seguía hablando con ella o solo pronunciaba aquellas palabras para poder asimilarlo. Se acercó por el respaldo del sofá y lo abrazó, apoyando su mejilla sobre el cabello de su hijo.

- Cariño, no puedes pretender que cualquier mujer se enamore de ti.

- Ella no es cualquier mujer –cerró los ojos. Un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a surgir.- Ni siquiera me ha llamado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo que terminar el caso de Scollari.

- Richard, no puedes pretender trabajar con ella y no sentir nada.

- Se lo debo a Scollari, no lo hago por ella. ¿Alexis está en clase? –dijo después de un breve silencio.

Martha había deshecho aquel abrazo.

- Sí. Pero ya sabes que hoy pasa la noche en casa de una amiga…

- Con tal de no hacer los deberes –Rodgers se levantó.- Será mejor que acabe el manuscrito.

- Esta noche iba a salir –comenzó a decir Martha.- Si quieres…

- No. Voy a estar bien. De verdad –dijo ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

- A lo mejor deberías empezar a conocer mujeres. Tengo una amiga que…

- No empieces. La última no hacía más que hablar de su gato –comenzó a andar hacia su despacho.

- Como quieras, pero no puedes pretender quedarte de brazos cruzados.

Rodgers cerró la puerta de su despacho y se apoyó en ella. Suspiró, queriendo soltar todo el peso que llevaba dentro. Pasó la mayor parte del día encerrado. Solo salió para coger algo de comida. Sin que su madre se diera cuenta, agarró un vaso y una botella de whisky. Necesitaba un trago. Quemar en su mente las palabras que tanto daño le habían hecho aquel día.

***

El despacho solo estaba alumbrado por la tenue luz del flexo del escritorio. El silencio era abrumador. Kate Beckett era la única que se encontraba en el bufete. Eran las nueve de la noche de lo que estaba siendo un largo lunes.

Se había puesto en pie, cansada de aquella silla. Cansada de leer el caso de Scollari. Cansada de las malas jugadas de sus pensamientos. Su mano acaricio la tinta a mano del papel. Era la firma de Rodgers…

Espósito había interrumpido su conversación con Lanie para entregarle aquellos informes que daban la buena noticia por la que habían estado luchando: habían acusado a Zannetti de corrupción y el caso volvía a abrirse. Aún existían esperanzas.

Sonrió, aun mirando aquellos papeles. Rodgers había hecho un gran trabajo. Pero lo había hecho solo y aquello le dolió a Beckett. Ella había huido esas dos semanas, diciéndole que lo llamaría. Y él la había respetado.

Recordó cuando aquella mañana, después de que Esposito le hubiera dicho que Rodgers acababa de irse, había salido de su despacho y había percibido, al instante, aquel olor. Su olor. Cómo olvidarlo cuando aún creía tenerlo impregnado en su piel…

Miró su móvil. Sintió ganas de llamarlo. Pero después de todo ese tiempo, llegó a la conclusión que sería mejor ir a verlo.

Come up to meet you/Vengo a reunirme contigo

Tell you I'm sorry/A decirte que lo siento

You don't know how lovely you are/Tú no sabes lo encantador que eres

I had to find you/Tenía que encontrarte

Tell you I need you/Decirte que te necesito

Tell you I set you apart/Decirte que me separé de ti

Beckett miró por última vez el papel que indicaba la dirección de la casa de Rodgers. Y una gota emborronó una palabra. Levantó la vista al cielo. Perfecto. Gimió y comenzó a andar más deprisa. Si no se equivocaba, estaba a tan solo unas manzanas. Pero la lluvia no dio tregua y comenzó a caer con más intensidad. Utilizó el portafolio como pequeño resguardo. Quizá demasiado tarde, porque su pelo ya estaba mojado.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el portero del edificio de apartamentos de Rodgers le abrió la puerta sin preguntar. El viaje en ascensor se hizo eterno. No tenía preparado qué decirle. ¿Querría verla?

El sonido de llegada y la apertura de las puertas no le dieron más tiempo a pensar. Anduvo por aquel pasillo en busca de la puerta. En aquel momento le invadió el pensamiento de que podría no estar solo… Podría volver otro día. Sin embargo, al llegar a su puerta su mano pulsó como un imán el timbre.

_Tell me your secrets/Cuéntame tus secretos_

And ask me your questions/Y hazme tus preguntas

Oh, let's go to the starts/Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo

Rodgers abrió la puerta. No esperaba ninguna visita. Y cuando la vio, pensó que se trataba de una broma de su imaginación. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Tenía el pelo mojado, los ojos oscuros y los labios entreabiertos. Su abrigo también estaba mojado. Rodgers tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. Al verla así sintió frio. La rabia de aquella mañana apareció.

- Beckett, ¿qué quieres?

A ti, pensó para sus adentros, pero aquel no era el momento.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Voy a traerte una toalla –respondió tras un breve silencio que pareció una eternidad.

Y dejó que entrara, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- No es necesa…

Pero Rodgers ya había desaparecido. Beckett echó un rápido vistazo al salón, todo en tonos marrones. Aquel apartamento era muy masculino. Tímidamente se quitó el abrigo largo, empapado por la lluvía. Sin aviso, Rodgers apareció a su lado cogiéndole la prenda y el portafolio, a la vez que le daba una gran toalla roja.

- Sécate antes de que cojas frío…

Beckett ahora no sabía qué decir.

- Gracias.

Por suerte el resto de su ropa estaba lo suficientemente seca para no necesitar otra. Agradecía haber llevado botas altas aquel día.

- ¿Vas a hablarme desde la puerta? –quiso saber Rodgers. Quería sonar duro, pero no pudo evitar esconder cierta diversión en su pregunta.

Beckett aún seguía en el recibidor, sin saber qué hacer, con aquella gran toalla en brazos. Se miraron. Ella en el recibidor, él con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra que cubría la zona de los sofás. Beckett se fijó en que tenía el pelo revuelto.

- Lo siento… -bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Se sentía torpe, incómoda. ¿Dónde estaba la Katherine Beckett que se comía a los demás abogados con su determinación?

Runnin' in circles/Corriendo en círculos

Comin' up tails/Llegando a las colas

Head son the science apart/Cabezas de la ciencia separadas

Nobody said it was easy/Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

It's such a shame for us to part/Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos

Nobody said it was easy/Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

No one ever said it would be this hard/Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de dificil

Oh, take me back to the start/Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios minutos.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –más que una pregunta, pareció una afirmación.

Rodgers levantó la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y él en uno de los sillones, a su lado.

- Dijiste que llamarías.

- Necesitaba tiempo.

- Dijiste unos días…

- Tenía que pensar.

- Espero que Josh te haya ayudado.

Aquello sentó como una cuchillada a Beckett. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Rodgers pudiera sentir tanto odio hacia ella.

- Lo hemos dejado –Beckett rompió el contacto visual y miró sus manos, jugando con uno de los anillos que su madre le había regalado.

Rodgers no se esperaba esa contestación. No sabía qué conclusión sacar de aquella noticia. Aún se sentía dolido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Realmente me gustaba… Mucho. Pero no era suficiente –lo dijo sin mirarle. Reparó en que había un taco de papeles escritos a máquina sobre la mesilla.

Él se dio cuenta. Entonces, el otro motivo por el que estaba dolido volvió a estar presente.

- Son de mi libro… ¿pero tú eso ya lo sabías, no?

Beckett podía ver que los ojos de Rodgers pedían una explicación. Él sabía que ella lo sabía. Había escuchado aquella parte de la conversación con Lanie y por eso se había marchado.

- Rodgers…

- Es igual Beckett, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Se levantó. No queriendo escuchar estúpidas excusas.

- Castle –lo llamó esta vez ella, al ver que se alejaba.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ambos experimentaron un deja vù, como si hubieran vivido aquello antes. Como si aquellas palabras ya hubiesen sido pronunciadas. En otro momento, en otra parte…

- ¿A qué has venido?

Estaban de pie. A menos de dos metros, frente a frente.

- Siento no haberte llamado Castle –sin quererlo, volvió a llamarlo así- siento haberte mentido respecto a lo que pasó…

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? Porque nunca lo hemos hablado. Nos besamos, nos acostamos… ¿Quieres seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado? Seremos amigos entonces.

- ¿Es eso lo que somos? ¿Amigos?

- No lo sé Kate, no sé qué somos…

Beckett sentía que aquella conversación era demasiado.

- Será mejor que tengamos esta conversación en otro momento –pasó por su lado, llegando hasta la puerta principal, entreabriéndola.

Él le impidió salir. No volvería a huir. Necesitaba una respuesta. Rodgers había agarrado su antebrazo. Ahora estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones comenzaban a entrecortarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Beckett? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- A ti, de ti… -murmuró. Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.- No quiero sufrir Rodgers, no quiero ser un número en tu larga lista de conquistas. Josh me dejó y en lo único que podía pensar era en ti. Solo te quiero a ti.

En un acto de valor, Beckett intentó alcanzar sus labios, sin resultado. Se acababa de sincerar. Y le daba igual. Había liberado un gran peso de su interior.

Rodgers tenía la mirada oscura. Ella acarició su labio inferior con su mano. A lo mejor también lo había perdido a él. A lo mejor ya era demasiado tarde. Recordó las palabras de Lanie. Pero sin previo aviso, sintió la madera contra su espalda, el golpe de una puerta, un relámpago en la oscuridad de la noche. Volvió a recordar lo que era sentir los labios de aquel hombre sobre su boca, sobre su piel, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… Volvió a sentir lo que todo ese tiempo había estado negando. Y su aroma, su olor, su sabor… embriagó todos sus sentidos.

Tell me you love me/Dime que me quieres

Come back and hunt me/Vuelve y frecuéntame

Oh, when I rush to the start/Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo

* * *

Esta noche: ¡último capítulo! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15_

Katherine Beckett estaba sedienta. Su garganta estaba seca y la poca saliva de su boca era incapaz de calmarla. Además, tenía calor a pesar de estar desnuda. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Aún era de noche. La habitación estaba oscura. Sentía el calor de una respiración en su nuca. Su brazo la atraía hacia su pecho. Tenía miedo de despertarle si se levantaba ahora, pero no aguantaba más. Con sumo cuidado, llevó su mano a la de él para zafarse de su abrazo. Con los pies se deshizo de las sábanas. Entonces, sentada sobre la cama fue cuando pudo mirar su rostro, iluminado tenuemente por la escasa luz de la ciudad. Él se movió en ese momento, quizá por la perdida del calor humano, pero no se despertó. La comisura de los labios de Beckett se curvó hasta acabar en una gran sonrisa recordando la noche anterior. Se mordió el labio cuando determinadas imágenes invadieron su mente. "Ya vale –se dijo a sí misma-. Más tarde podré calmar otra cosa…"  
Buscó algo que ponerse por encima. Encontró su camisa azul tirada a los pies de la cama. Con una pequeña inhalación aspiró su aroma, para después ponérsela. Los pies la guiaron hasta la cocina sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz. Acabó de abrocharse el último botón y abrió la nevera. El frio del interior la invadió. Agradecida cogió una pequeña botella de agua y se hizo sitio sobre uno de los taburetes.  
Una vez que se bebió casi toda la botella, se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas de dormir en absoluto, pero tampoco quería despertarle… "Quizá podría leer algo –pensó-." Sin más rodeos de cabeza, se dirigió como pudo hacia la gran biblioteca. Sin embargo, cansada ya de aquella oscuridad, encendió la luz del escritorio. El Staircase de la pared cogió color. La estancia se iluminó, revelando la gran cantidad de libros en aquellas estanterías. Paseó entre ellas. Acarició el título de algunos libros. Contó la gran colección de sus obras… Optó por coger un clásico de Shakespeare, "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces". Se sentó en su silla del escritorio. Sin querer, movió el ratón que estaba conectado a su portátil, abierto. La pantalla se encendió, mostrando un documento de Word en blanco. Se quedó varios segundos mirando a la pantalla, hipnotizada. "¿Qué es lo que habría querido escribir?". Desechó la idea ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y lo cerró. Sonrió al ver la imagen del escritorio, aunque estaba invadida por cientos de iconos. Y uno llamó su atención.

- _Directum…_ –leyó en un susurro.

La curiosidad comenzó a invadirla. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, entreabierta. Hizo el doble click sobre aquel documento y en segundos se abrió. Entrecerró los ojos para leer las primeras líneas…

_"Nueva York tenía una estraña manera de despertar y era que nunca despertaba porque la ciudad nunca dormía. Ella acababa de salir a la calle, vestida con un shorts para correr, un top negro y unas zapatillas deportivas…"  
"Beckett -Espósito salió del despacho.- Tienes una llamada."  
"- ¿Así te tomas la justicia? ¿Con dinero de por medio? -estaba poniéndose furiosa.- Déjame que le diga una cosa, señor Rodgers…"_

- ¿Señor Rodgers? –Beckett pronunció aquellas palabras totalmente confusa.

"¿Qué demonios había escrito Castle sobre ellos? ¿Abogados?" Kate no sabía si reír o sacarle de la cama para que le explicara qué era lo que estaba leyendo. Volvió a mirar a la puerta del dormitorio. Frunció el ceño. Vio que la historia continuaba, por lo que decidió acabar de leerla. Más tarde tendrían una pequeña conversación.

***

- ¿Qué haces despierta?

Beckett levantó la mirada de la pantalla. Castle estaba acercándose a ella, mientras se restregaba los ojos por el sueño y bostezaba. Se había puesto una camiseta y los boxers. Kate estiro los brazos, leyendo a tiempo las últimas líneas de aquella historia.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú… Rodgers –dijo con desdén.

´Él paró en seco. Ella lo amenazaba con la mirada.

- ¿Es esto un juego? –preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio.  
- ¿Un juego?  
- Sí, ya sabes. Nos hacemos pasar por otros, tonteamos, jugamos…

Volvió a reanudar la marcha, dirigiéndose a ella con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Dispuesto a besarla. Lo volvía loco cuando llevaba una de sus camisas.

- No… -dijo con tranquilidad Beckett.

Giró la cara, impidiendo que Castle besara sus labios. Él cerró los ojos ante la negativa de ella. Apoyó sus manos sobre la silla.

- La verdad que no sé qué es lo que es –prosiguió Beckett-. Pero me gustaría saberlo ya que salgo en él.

Kate situó el documento en la primera página. Movió el portátil para que lo viera mejor.

- ¿Te suena?

Subió los pies a la silla. Abrazó sus piernas. Lo miraba seria, interrogante.

- ¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy, pero no me gusta cuando me miras así –dijo antes de mirar lo que ella le indicaba.

Tras varios minutos en los que él parecía absorto leyendo aquello, habló.

- Mmmmm…  
- ¿Mmmmm, qué?  
- ¿Sabes? Tengo sueño, y ya sabes que cuando tengo sueño…

Evitó mirarla a la vez que cerró de golpe la pantalla del portátil.

- No, no, no Castle. Quiero saber qué es eso.

Beckett lo cogió de la camiseta para evitar que se escapara. Se levantó de su silla y obligó que se sentara en ella ante su negativa. Para evitar que se levantara, optó por sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Es que vas a torturarme, detective?

Acercó su rostro al suyo. Llevó su mirada desde sus ojos hacia sus labios. Castle abrió ligeramente su boca. Ella sabía jugar con él. Demasiado. El aliento de Beckett acarició su oreja.

- Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de muchas cosas… -soltó en un susurro provocador.

Castle no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Instintivamente llevó una mano debajo de su camisa, con la intención de acariciar su piel.

- Con calma Rick. Aún tienes algo que contarme –dijo divertida, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Apartó con agilidad su mano y puso las suyas sobre su pecho. Él suspiro y se rindió. Ella no dejaría de insistir hasta que no se lo contara.

- Es una historia. Sobre nosotros. Como abogados.  
- Sé leer.  
- ¿Entonces qué quieres saber? Esto ya es bastante embarazoso, Kate.  
- Embarazoso es ver que has descrito mis pensamientos… ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer esto?  
- Hace un año, o más, no sé… Un día comencé a imaginarnos así.  
- Creo que me acuerdo…  
- … y luego otro día me hablaste de lo que era un shipper…  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- He escrito un fan-fiction.  
- ¿Qué? –Beckett se sorprendió.

"¿Richard Castle, el escritor de éxtio, escribiendo un fan-fiction?"

- Ya sabes, una historia sobre una pareja, ¿y sabes qué? Que me arrepiento. Debería haberlo hecho sobre Esposito y Lanie.  
- Espera, espera… -se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reír.  
- No tiene gracia –estaba serio.

Castle parecía un niño pequeño, al que le habían descubierto sus revistas porno.

- Me ha gustado –confesó ella segundos más tarde, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Sí. Me recuerda mucho a nuestra historia, aunque faltan acontecimientos…  
- Hay hechos que es mejor no recordar.

Aquello lo dijo con cierta tristeza. Beckett lo notó en su rostro y en su voz. Enredó sus manos con las de él. Puso un beso en ellas.

- ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir? –preguntó con la mirada baja.

La tristeza la había invadido por el comentario anterior. La culpa por haberle hecho pasar todo aquello.

- Porque por primera vez en mi vida, la realidad era mucho, mucho mejor.

Llevó un dedo a su barbilla para que lo mirara. Besó sus labios con delicadeza.

- No te eches la culpa por todo lo que ha pasado, Kate. Es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.  
- Me gustaría que continuaras escribiéndola.  
- ¿Puedo publicarla?  
- No.

Beckett se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Puedo enseñársela a los chicos?  
- No.

Andaban hacia la habitación.

- ¿A Lanie?  
- No.  
- ¿A mi madre?  
- Castle… Cállate.

Beckett lo empujó. Castle cayó sobre el colchón. Ella comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa.

- Kate… -gimió.

Ella ya estaba encima de él. No podía hacer nada. "No creo que deba enterarse sobre que la publiqué en un foro…" Los besos y las caricias cortaron sus pensamientos. Solo había sitio para el ahora.

"FIN"  
(de temporada)

* * *

Primero de todo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ. Agradezco todos los comentarios: ¡sois geniales! Y es un placer escribir para vosotros.

En cuanto lo de "FIN" y "de temporada", decir que debido a que me inspiro en la serie, he decidido hacer un hiatus y hacer la continuación cuando veamos unos cuantos capítulos de la tan esperada nueva temporada.

De nuevo: GRACIAS. Y como dice la última dedicatoria de Castle,

"To all the remarkable, maddening, challenging,  
frustrating people who inspire us to do great things…"

NOS LEEMOS ;)

drabeckett


End file.
